BACK HIM - FUCK HIM
by Spring Epava
Summary: Well, this is the life of a dude, Eren Jaeger. He enters to a tough scool this year : Titan. There, between friends, allies and enemies, he becomes obsessed by Jean, the popular guy of his class. But what if this obsession was leading do a dangerous pervy game? Warning for hot stuff in here :P
1. Ready for hell

**Hello every one, begins here a AU fic on SNK.**

**It will be a quite long one, and I'll post chapters with regularity.**

**This story will be greatly inspired by my own school life, like a real diary, witch gives a personal side to the story.**

**As always, I point in italic musics to listen sometimes!  
**

**Well, enough said, I just remember you that it is for now a T fic, and that it will surely go with M alter ;)**

**Enjoy, see you ;) **

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

DAY 0: READY FOR HELL

* * *

_Listen to : Je t'aime, moi non plus – Serge Gainsbourg_

The blond guy tenderly looks at me.

Nothing but a few seconds.

I can feel his arousal in his great blue eyes.

Then he envelops her in his strong arms, slowly.

Still watching me a little. Damn him!

Why would I look at him? Fuck…

No, just stay_ strictly to that chick._

She has a nice body after all.

Her smooth and shiny skin, glowing under the strange light of the room.

"Come on bitch, you can suck this way better" I said.

She doesn't seem to like my comment, though, she swallows the whole thing again under my pleased eyes.

The guy is preparing her.

_Lying a ply on the table._

Feeling an odd thing growing in my jeans.

Eren, fuck, try to calm down.

The girl is like on a desert island, surrounded by the blue sea.

_She._

On the beach.

_Cutting some vegetables._

And the man finally penetrates her.

I'm not ready for what I see.

And that woman just start screaming suddenly.

_Tack tack tack._

"Shut up ! Shit !" I rage against her.

I decrease the volume.

Great trees.

_Carrot in the casserole._

He enters in her and moans.

Damn, she is hot…

_Great soup in preparation._

I'm not going to resist a long time in this situation.

"I love you girl, I love you" I repeat to myself.

_"Eren ?" Asks someone downstairs._

They are on white paradisiacal sand.

I'm about to…

The girl finally looks at me, and licks her upper lip.

Oh, yeah, I would like to do the same thing to you.

I slowly grab a tissue in the corner of my desk.

_Sounds of scratching on my door._

The blond dude is really horny it seems, he always asks more.

I can feel the heat in my willy.

Calm down.

Calm down!

"I'm gonna come, sorry" Says the guy.

"Yeah, me too" I answer.

My skin is boiling.

My heart jumps every seconds.

And the climax comes.

As the guy just realizes on her body, I finish myself in the tissue and close my eyes with pleasure.

The door suddenly opens.

"Hey, the soup is rea…"

I drop from my chair and look with a horrified face to my older sister, at the threshold of my bedroom.

She seems surprised, more than disgusted:

"Oh, sorry Eren…" And she quickly closes the door, letting a small smile cross her face.

"**Fuck**!" I say to myself, still hiding my body, as if all the world was staring at me.

Shit! What just happened? My sister saw me jerking off ? I never felt so bad, seriously.

At least, it's not mom'…

But, shush, what a terrifying sensation.

I rapidly clean the desk and close the website where I was watching the video. Damn, I would like to become just a piece of cake, or a little mouse… To hide me...

Now Mikasa is going to play with what she saw all her life! I know her tricky attitude O_h too well_. She can be evil. And what if she blackmailed me with this episode? I'm doomed now!

She has no mercy towards me. I know her games... She rules the things in our floor. Time to wake up, the time to eat... My parents listent to her carefully. And he funny thing is that, she was adopted. Still don't know why.

I grab my boiling head in my hands and scratch my forehead furiously.

"Eren! Dinner!" Called my mom from downstairs.

So Mikasa was taking me to the living room where we were about to eat… I really should have listened to the noises of the cooking… Damn the crying actors of this blue movie!

I take a moment to breathe normally and look at my tidy room, well cleaned after a few hours of washing. I usually let my room messy as hell, but, as my mother told me this morning "You must begin the new year in good conditions…"

Yeah, that seems full of sense. She is always behind me to watch carefully all my moves. My mom is nice but way to protective… I'm already eighteen and I feel like those damned children at elementary school. Last year she was checking every night if I had done my homework, seriously.

And if you are curious about my father's behavior towards his beloved son, just imagine that old wood-made furniture of your living room, staring at you and radomly spiting cold words in the air sometimes.

And you just apperceived my dear sister, who is the reason I want to have a lock on my door.

* * *

Well, that's my life guys…

But I suppose I'm not the one to be sad about.

I just live with it and situation is not going worse every day so, why should I complain?

I take life as it comes and try to keep smiling. I really think a smile can save you in a bad situation sometimes. I don't take things the bad way and I usually never focus like a maniac on details.

The incident with Misaka?

Maybe in two days I will have completely forgotten it. It's not he end of the world...

Well, there was no other way to describe me.

I was that peaceful dude, soon entering in the first year of a hard school. All my friends had chosen some faculties – easy way, had muttered my father – and I have been accepted to Titan's preparation school.

As I go to the living room, the scent of a well-known recipe of my grandpa exites my nose and I suddenly feel happy.

And of course, when I manage to have my seat in front of Mikasa at the table, she looks at me with a perverse grin and sings:

"_Eren, you should really wash your hand…"_

Thanks for that nice moment sis'. I was about to forget this awkward instant with you.

"Mikasa is right, go to the bathroom quickly" My mother insists.

"Yeah, I was on my way…" I groan.

My dad watches me leaving the room with his sleepy face of the hard worker man and closes his eyes.

A father? This old corpse?

Shush…

In the bathroom, I see my pale face, my brown and large eyes into the mirrors and feel I am not that good looking. Tired? I slept a lot during the holydays though… It is more anxiety. I try to smile, but my heart is clearly not in the mood.

Every new year, it is the same sensation inside me, filling pain in my stomach. I'm stressed to the bones by this school. Not because it is one of the most difficult of the town, but simply because I know absolutely no one there. A brand new world.

I quickly wash my hands and dry them as my spirit is already imagining the next days.

* * *

Back to my seat, I try to stay focus on the good diner and the hot soup in my plate, but the images of the porn video suddenly emerge in my mind, adding some sexual contents to my year in Titan's school.** Damn me!**

My sister, as if she could watch what is happening in my head, smiles again and asks me :

"May I have the salt ? Dear Eren?"

Girls…

"Yeah…" I answer, not feeling it was the moment to begin a verbal fight.

"You seem nervous Eren" Says Mom, as I am taking a first taste.

"That's normal I suppose"

"Well, why would you not try to relax yourself with my meditation exercises?" My mother asks.

"Ohm, come on, not again" I complain.

"I'm serious, you could borrow my book if you want" She insists.

"I'm not in the mood for your fengshui things mom."

"Alright" She mutters. "But don't be upset if you cannot find sleep tonight."

"Eren is not ready for tomorrow I think" Remarks the black-eyed sister of mine.

"Shut up Mikasa…"

"Eren!"

"She is asking for it since the beginning!"I answer to my mom.

"Don't play her game, that's all…"

Mikasa smiles at me and starts eating slowly.

I have the bad sensation that everybody is just staring at me.

"And you Mikasa ? Ready?" I ask, trying to turn the attention on her.

"Of course, what do you think?" She says proudly.

"Your sister was the first of her class last year" Says mom.

"Yeah, I think she told us this detail like a hundred times"

Silence.

I tempt a quick look to my father, watching his spoon.

"The soup is great" He says slowly.

"Yes!" I add, smiling.

My mother loves when we say good things on her cook. A soft grin appears through the dim lights of the room. She is beautiful tonight.

"Well, I thought that before the great day, you too would be glad to eat your favorite plate!"

"Hey, I just enter in the last year of college, that's all." Says Mikasa, clearly confident.

"But Eren deserves this, doesn't he?" Asks mother.

"Yeah…"

And Mikasa stretches herself before leaving the table.

I also want to leave now, but I know that this week I'm on the cleaning. It's my turn. I look with a sad cat face my mother who seems to understand my deep and dark pain:

"Eren, you can go to your room, I'm going to take care of that tonight"

"Thanks mom!" I jolt before going to my room.

Ah… At least, I have won that little victory.

* * *

One hour later, and I'm all prepared for the next day.

My black bag, check

My uniform which I find quite elegant (for once), check.

And above all my stuff to face the day happens, all check.

I cannot wait.

I am paralyzed by fear, and in the same time, so impatient.

This is the beginning of a new year.

And I have a fucking pain in the belly.

Stop thinking Eren…

It's going to be wonderful.

_**Let's just go!**_

* * *

_**END OF THE DAY 0**_

THANKS FOR READING

(Reviews are my jam)


	2. Discovering Titan

**Here goes the newt chapter!**

**Thanks to Kimikooo ;)**

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

DAY 1 : Discovering Titan

* * *

Saying that I was mentally ready for the next year would be a lie.

One week at home with peaceful holydays and maybe that the stress would have faded.

But here I am…

"Morning" I say quickly to my mom downstairs in the kitchen.

Mikasa is already prepared, and glances at me from the front door of the flat :

"Good luck Eren"

I let an anxious smile covering my face for a while and she goes out in the cold September air. After a few minutes of listening the eternal speech of the confidence I should have – speech that my mom loves to do particularly when I don't have the time to listen to her – I manage to eat two burnt toasts and say goodbye to my her.

"And don't forget to make friends!" She tenderly adds.

Well, thanks… That could be an interesting option.

I'm joking but, last year, my class was just a crowd of stupid guys and crazy girls, only giving attention to the last movie stars or some random things they could see on TV. I remember the day a blond girl named Sissy just fainted in front of me because a celebrity from a famous show had answered her admiration letter.

I was quite alone... And my parents had understood it well.

I close the door behind me and begin to descend the stairs with excitement.

Life in school, college, university is globally the same…

The pretty ones become popular, and popular ones rule the conversations, the way to talk and to dress… It has always been like this. And I've never been one of those awesome guys who deserve all attention – and all the pretty girls too…

I'm just Eren.

A young biology student who only wants two or three good pals. That's all.

Outside, the sun is strange, I can feel that the heavy clouds want to hide it. The sensation of the rays on my cheeks is nice, I take a short pause.

I'm quite a pale boy. We don't go to the south in holydays, neither to the sea. And because I'm not into sports, I cannot say I am a very muscular guy.

Now I clearly wonder how people are going to see me.

First looks and people already judge you. I don't blame them for that, because, shush, I'm going to do the same thing, it is quite normal.

But in this kind of environment, a lot of them will only focus on appearances.

And even if I feel that I gained some force during the summer, I'm still quite thin.

And I don't really care about what I wear. The basic jean and the dark T-shirt that goes with everything. Plus the gray jacket. I'm not bad looking, I even find I could attract looks… but seriously… I'm not a handsome guy!

The worst with me is my hair cut. Damn hair! I just can't find the right way to syle them. So it is always the messy cut and here we go, _Voilà!_ as French say… Here is Eren!

* * *

_Listen to : __Aoi Teshima - Esukeepu_

Titan school is a huge building, ten minutes far from house – the other reason why father wanted me to go there – made with white rocks and old style metal slabs.

I swallow hard when I can finally see the great entrance, occupied by several young guys around my age. Very few are talking to each other. That is my chance! It seems I'm not the only one to be alone now…

But it's already eight o'clock and an old bold man calls us from the inside. We silently follow him and soon begins the habitual other speech of the morning which consists in the organization of the year. Let's sum up the whole paquebot quickly:

WORK, BITCHIES!

That's the main thing about this school. The old man is called Mr. Pixis as I heard from a blond girl sat behind me. He must be the headmaster of the school… So I look at him, trying to listen, but my eyes just travel into the huge room we are and stare at random faces.

But nothing really outstanding for now. Normal dudes and normal girls, watching outside or texting messages on their lap.

That generation… ^^

And soon, Pixis calls us one by one, telling me that I'm in the A section this year. BiOA, here I am… So I join my group and we then all follow our biology teacher: a brown-haired and young woman, wearing thin glasses and smiling at us sincerely "Come on, torture begins right over there!" She grins.

At least, she has some humor…

A little room for the group. Seems like every one doesn't know with whom to seat. I don't care. I just take place and a blond guy sits next to me. Blue eyes, medium-long hair and quite small…

Quite thin too… I'm not the only one.

He eventually looks at me and talks with a soft voice:

"Hey, do you know who many we are in the class?"

"No… really not" I answer.

It was true. The room was almost full and yet, students still entered murmuing things.

"Well, take you seat and calm down…" Says the teacher, clapping her hands with satisfaction. "I'm your biology teacher for the year and my name is…" She begins to write on the black board her name with haste. "Hanji".

She then gives us papers where it is highly recommended to write informations about ourselves. Or, as says the teacher "I'll send you to the undergrounds with the stuffed animals". Damn… What is that woman? I thought there would be nice people here!

Armin, observing carefully to his own piece of paper, was writing with a shy expression some things about him. I slip a furtive glance over his answers.

"Hey, you didn't put your marks from last year exams…" I remark.

"That… I don't remember them all I'm afraid" The blond guy says nonchalantly. Then he watches at me and smile. "Tell me what mark I deserve in Sport!"

"What? How could I say you that?".

"Come on, I just need a random thing not too aberrant…"

I roll my eyes to him, dumbfounded, then:

"Let's say 13…?"

"Are you sure?" He says, playful.

"…Yeah…" I mumble.

"Oh, thanks! That's maybe one of my best marks in sport!"

"Really…?"

"Well, have you seen my innate qualities?" He then laughs happily.

"Yeah…" I nod. "Nobody's perfect I suppose…"

"I'm Armin by the way" He clams with joy, before giving me his hand.

I accept, surprised by his liveliness.

"I'm Eren…"

* * *

Hanji cut the discussions and calls us to come in front of the black board so that she can take us in photo. One by one of course...

"I have to make a face book." A terrible smile crosses her cheeks. "And the other teachers must see your funny faces…" She adds.

Some students just laugh, while many others including me find the detail quite scary. I don't want all those jerks to see my photo! And to laugh at me?

Armin is still pronouncing my name with pleasure, as if it was a candy or something like.

"Why are you focused on my name like that? Is it that strange?" I ask.

"Oh, that's a rare name…"

"I don't know… Armin sounds foreign to me".

"Comes from the east…"

"Like Romania…?"

"Hungary."

I smile a little, then sigh.

"Eren Jaeger!"

"Yes?" I ask to Mrs. Hanji.

She seems to wait something.

"Ah… yeah! Sorry…" I murmur before jumping to the board.

I can feel the look of everyone in the class on me… And that is really a strange sensation. And while Hanji prepares the photo, I travel my gaze to all them.

"Thanks Jaeger…" The teacher then says to me.

I pause, still lost in the faces.

"Eren! You can come back to your sit or just have a nap here but you got to tell me okay? So that I can bring my pillow."

"Oh…" I blench.

I can hear some laughs around me as I go back to my sit. Well, it's already done it seems… I won't be the guy to take seriously…

"Jean Kirsten!" I then heard from the teacher.

I turn my eyes to a guy going to the black board. He is quite tall, maybe as tall as me. Short hair, with a blond side on the top. He seems bored like hell. Some girls behind us are commenting at all the passages, until giving marks to every student.

Girls…

"Yeah… He is damn sexy…" I can hear.

"Have you seen his eyes?"

"Dear lord!"

"Oh my god…" Adds a third one.

"Don't touch him! He's mine!"

Girls…

"Hey… Are you listening?"

"Yeah… Sorry…" I answer to the curious Armin next to me.

"I was saying that you seemed disappointed with my answer… Are you Romanian?"

"No, it's just that I like Romania…"

"That's cool, one of the first time I hear that…" He stretches a little. "Why?"

"… I have been there a few times… Do you know the mud volcanos?""

"No…"

"Well you should really google that when you're home" I advice him.

"Alright, I'll search."

"Great country…" I say.

"Hey, you really had 6 in Philosophy last year?" He suddenly asks me.

"Yeah… this is clearly my weak point…" Then I add, smiling softly. "I don't think I have any skills anyway."

"And your 17 in French?"

"… The teacher was too kind..." I mutter.

"Do not undervalue yourself… It won't help you… In all your life, it is pure nonsense…"

I keep silent for a moment.

He is just right.

He seems to be the big brain of the class but he is so open… And cool like hell. Maybe too nice in fact!

* * *

Soon, Mrs Hanji gives us our timetables, before saying goodbye to everyone.

We all leave our sits. The first day is short but I'm already tired. Armin helps me to tidy up our table and conduce me to the door.

"_Ah… Finally, we are done with this crazy woman..._" I hum.

"I think she is nice" Says Armin walking in the green court were flowers are blossoming.

We can see at this particular moment Mrs Hanji running to a door with an evil smile.

"That must be the teacher's common room…" Comments Armin.

"You see? She looks like Taz, the devil of Tasmania!"

Armin just can't refrain a laugh.

"Too much TV Eren…" He adds.

Armin says goodbye to me – he takes the subway to go back to his house – and I continue on my road on the right side of the school.

Well, that was a first taste of that new world…

Even if I have the sensation people were laughing at me and that everything was going too fast, I had already found a nice friend.

That was already** a lot** for me…

* * *

_END OF THE FIRST DAY_

_Thanks:)  
_

_(Reviews are my jam)_


	3. Shaded eyes

**_Yo eveyone ! Great Thanks to MonkeyDL and I wish you a pleasant reading! ;)_  
**

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

DAY 2: Shaded eyes

* * *

_Listen to : Elephant Man - Main Theme_

It is maybe around eight in the morning. There is a large corridor in front of me. I have to cross it to join my class, but something is attracting me. Someone, maybe. Just behind me.

I can feel a presence.

And it's moving awkwardly, like levitating in the sharp air of the day.

And suddenly, the colors around us change. A red glow appears near a marble column. I approach and see a guy. The one from yesterday. He looks sleepy and tired, resting his head on the cold material.

He doesn't remark me; stays as he is, febrile.

And I am really near from his neck.

Just at few centimeters.

I could barely lick it.

And pose myself against his torso. He seems peaceful. My hand shyly travels on his face and his arms.

His skin is warm and sweet...

Slowly, I open my eyes and can feel the humid air of my bedroom bringing me back to reality. Fuck, what was that?

My clock woke me up and the dream had faded. Yet, I could remember the details very well. It was the same brat from the school…

Why?

I feel so strange suddenly, like if something was unveiled.

No… Why would I dream about him? I just apperceived his face briefly yesterday! During three seconds, no more!I suppose dreams take details from our recent life sometimes… But, shush, why him? And why…? Do I feel that something was about to happen…?

Something… Sultry?

I quickly take my shower and dress myself, trying to visualize again the dream. Even during the breakfast, the shaded eyes of the boy are in me…

Damn! What is happening?

Maybe the pornos I have been watching for a few days… I rather should stop this...

Who knows… But a guy…? I'm not… Well…

I never thought about that…

* * *

_Lsiten to : Vivaldi - Oboe Concerto in D Minor RV454_

On my way to Titan, I tried to ask me the good questions, but the agitation in front of the entrance stopped my interior fight and I rapidly saw Armin's happy face around the others students of my class. I join him.

He was talking with two girls. The first one, blond, seems shy and is as small as a ten years old child. The second at the contrary, is a tall and brown-haired girl, with some freckles on her tanned cheeks.

"Hey." I say to them.

"Hey." Answers joyfully the great girl, smiling at me.

"I was talking about you Eren, you are just at time." Says Armin.

"Oh… I don't know if it is a good thing or not…"

"Armin was saying you were really nice."

The blond girl makes Armin uneasy, it is obvious.

He is now touching his hair with a lost gaze on the ground.

"I'm Eren…" I finally say, wanting to know the names of the two girls.

"Sasha!" Answers the tall one.

"I'm Christa" Adds the other.

"So… Armin, do you know what the first class is today…?" I ask.

"Ah… Maths if I well remember…" And then a pervy grin appears on his face. "Soory Eren, that's three hours this morning."

"Three?" I jolt.

"Yeah…"

Sasha just laughs happily and taps on my shoulder.

"Come on, you must be a boss in maths!"

"Like hell! I suck in everything scientific!" I moan.

Christa suddenly seems worried:

"But, Eren, you are in a science sector…"

"Yeah, he just took the wrong path, that's not that bad..." And Sasha laughs again.

"Eh, you forget biology is a diversified field…" I defend myself. "It's not numbers and geometry like math or physics."

"He's got a point." Ends Armin.

We then follow the mass of students entering in the building for the first class. We pass by the corridor I saw in my dreams. The exactly copy of it… Maybe I just didn't pay attention when I saw it yesterday, and I unconsciously print it in my mind… Mystery...

I am even expecting to see the boy's tired face somewhere, but he was not here for the moment.

* * *

First class.

I sit with Armin. We seem to appreciate the presence of each other, that's a cool point.

He borrows me a pen:

"I'm sorry, mine just burst in my bag."

"You mean with the ink spoiled on everything?"

"Yeah…" He sadly answers.

The Math teacher is short silver-haired woman. She doesn't smile at us for the first hour and is not interesting in our poor lives… She doesn't even present herself.

"Math test for everybody…"

Series of long and painful sighs in the room.

"Come on, I need to see the extent of your mental retardation…"

Great.

And now I have those formulas on my paper that I never have seen in my way too short life. What can I do, seriously?

Armin smiles when he understands my situation.

"Come on Sunday slugs! Test is over!" The woman says.

I've done one fucking question! On the ten we could see.

Armin seems to have finished five of them, and furtively slides his answers under my eyes. I shiver:

"Are you sure?" I ask.

He smiles at me.

Damn, Armin…

So I rapidly take notes on his paper and write as much as I can, changing the order of the lines, even if it doesn't have any sense and I modify the results a bit so that miss Math'bitch won't be aware of my cheat.

Strangely, as she takes furiously my paper and Armin's, I realize that it is the very first time I cheat.

"Hey… Armin…" I murmur.

"Yes?" He turns his head towards me.

"You know you just forced me to cheat?"

He chuckles:

"You didn't seem to be forcing yourself, or even thinking about what you were doing." He then adds. "Like if it was natural…"

"But it is the first time!" I reply.

"… Oh, really?"

"Yeah… You have a bad influence on me in fact" I remark.

"Stop telling shit Eren…" He nonchalantly chuckle.

* * *

After two hours of intensely stressful class – because our teacher asks us questions every five minutes and shouts like a sick old woman – we part the class in two groups. Half of the workforce stays in the math class, the other goto Physic.

And of course, Armin has to be in the other group so I'm alone at my table, as everybody now. Because as says our MrsMath : "You'll work alone all your life, so take the habit from now!"

For my great pleasure.

As I make order in my stuff, I realize Armin took a paper our teacher gave us this morning… And it seems we need it now!

I look around me and bit my lips, uncertain.

The others begin to work on their sheets and I can't… So I call the teacher – with a bit of anxiety.

"You're serious?" She asks.

"Yes…"

"What is your name?"

"Eren Jaeger…" I answer, uncomfortable.

"Well, you can take a place with anyone you want for the rest of the hour. But next time I kick your butt out of this room, is that ok?"

I sigh, finally free from the monster and take time to watch the tables around me.

As I look on the right side, my eyes just focus on the guy from yesterday…

Jean, that was his name if I'm correct…

I hesitate, a long time, seeing that he is fighting with the exercise. His clear eyes are hourly travelling on the sheet.

But because the sick woman is around, I don't waste more time and ask him:

"Hey…?"

He turns his lazy head over me.

"Could I work with you, I don't have the document…" I tell him, trying to be as natural as possible.

"Yes." He rapidly answers, offering me the place next to him.

I mumble a "Thanks" to him before sitting down and beginning to read the exercise.

He wears a white shirt under his uniform, slightly opened.

"That bloody exercises…" He sighs.

"Yeah…" I retort, noticing he has only written his name on his own paper.

I want to ask him if his name is really Jean, but I suddenly feel it could be stupid. How could he take that question? We are supposed to know the names of the others, aren't we? Does he even know mine?

"Are you good in math? Or just a shit like me?" I ask, smiling.

His head is still on the exercise, his voice, stifled:

"I don' know…" He takes his head in his large hands. "Fuck, I've got a headache now."

He doesn't seem to be interesting in me.

Not even a look in my direction.

So I let him in his pain and focus on my things. After all, he is maybe just a boring or arrogant dude…

It is soon time to stop everything, and I've got some difficulties to stay calm. I'm constrained, from everywhere. I want to move, jump and I'm still sat with this silent stud'. I stretch my arms high in the air and sigh.

"Wow… When does this thing ends?" I ask to myself, expecting a reaction on my right side.

Jean doesn't answer, but soon stretches himself too.

I pause.

Then, I grab the table and stretch my shoulders, my head, everything I can.

He silently does some random moves with his arms.

I turn my head to him:

"Hey, wanna have a stretching contest?" I ask; a grin crossing my face.

I can see he retains a slight smile.

He opens his chapped lips for a short instant, saying nothing, just breathing.

Is he really sick?

And as I watch Jean, still focused on the table, he turns his head and looks at me:

"It's way too hot in here…" He eventually whispers.

Our eyes meet for a moment.

His strange blue orbs are lazily staring at me and I soon turn my face elsewhere.

Damn… What is that expression? He seems tired, but, there is another thing evident with his look.

* * *

When the bell finally rings, he has already packed everything and runs out the room. I slowly tidy up my place as a hand lies on my shoulder:

"So… How was the torture?" Sasha asks.

"Ah… Terrible..."

"At least you had someone besides you…" She remarks, following me to the next class.

"You mean Jean?"

"Yeah…"

"He was silent like a grave…"

"Really?"

"And didn't look at me like all the hour… That means he just doesn't care…" I want to end the conversation.

Jean just made my math class awkward.

"He's maybe shy…" She tries.

"No, he is not that kind of guy… **I** should be shy! " I answer.

And as we join the physic class – and meet the other group going to math class – I can see Jean with some other brats, laughing and bickering like kids…

And Sasha turns her head to me:

"Yeah, I guess you're right" She softly says.

* * *

_END OF THE SECOND DAY_

_(Reviews are my jam :P)_


	4. Pond of Devils

_**Here is the next chapter! Thanks to HikaruKaoruHitachiin332 :)**_

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

Day 4: Pond of Devil

* * *

"Oh, please, wait! Wait a second!"

"What?" Asks the guy.

"I… I'm so…"

"Come on babe, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm afraid of your answer, that's all".

The man hugs her and closes his soft eyes:

"You don't need to… Tell me."

"I…"

"And if the words can't reach my ears, maybe something else could…"

And he kisses the woman wildly.

"Tss… So predictable…" I remark.

"Shut up, it was fine until you arrive!" Answers Mikasa on her favorite couch.

"I would like to watch TV a little bit too…"

"You dream… I've got it this night! So now just go to your room. Don't you have any homework?"

"Please?" I beg.

She watches me desperately, as if I was a poor and lonely dog, until she finally accepts to let some space to me.

"Alright but I choose what we watch".

The muscled man on the screen was still kissing the blond and over-masked girl. It was on a beach, white sand, dusk, blue sea.

"This place is like paradise…" Says my sister, admiring the scene.

"Like hell! Are you blind?" I bawl.

"You don't have any sensitivity!"

"That's not true" I defend quickly.

"Any proof? I don't remember you talking passionately about something…"

"I took biology…" I mumble.

Mikasa just burst in laugh:

"Is that your proof?"

"Yeah… What's wrong? We have three hours of literature and philosophy in my program."

"Well, that means nothing…" She turns her head over the couple, now intensifying their moves. "You're too tough to understand those girly things…"

"Maybe, but I'm not tough…"

"I've never seen you with a girlfriend either." She says, looking at me carefully.

"And what about sarah?" I jolt.

"That was seven years ago!" She laughs again. "And it didn't last very long..."

"… Yeah… That's true…" I have to admit.

"Or even with a guy…" She viciously adds.

"What?" I revolt myself. "What are you insinuating?"

Her smile achieves me on the couch:

"Oh… Did I say something embarrassing?"

"No! Not at all…" I calm down. "Don't play with this…"

"I'm just asking, dear brother…"

"I don't feel questions. I do feel a torture session."

"Oh, come one…"

I stand up and lead my paths to the stairs, until Mikasa calls me:

"Hey, if I were you, I just would stop with the computer things at night… I can hear you…"

I freeze.

What?

She can fucking hear me?

And if she can, how about my parents?

Their room is not far from mine!

Okay… So I really need to pay attention right now… Mikasa seems very accurate and aware of all my activities. Is she spying on me?

* * *

I close the door of my bedroom, resume everything, and repeat the things she said to me again in my bed. Best way to fall in sleeps; I though.

Well, I practically didn't close my eyes during all night…

Thanks Sis'

_Listen to : __Gilneas - Music of Cataclysm_

Next morning. Nothing really special in the first Philosophy session. We read this year some texts about the feelings and nature. The first book in the program is a French novel by Georfe Sand : _La mare au diable_. "A love story in the forest" as said the small brown haired teacher. He seems more likable than the others, even if he often stairs at students with his dark eyes that creep me out.

Mr. Lévi.

A name from the Old testament, as he indicates.

I had taken my sit with Armin, far from the teacher's desk, and my blond fellow was really interested in the presentation.

"Hey, you like readin, don't you?" I mutter to him.

"Of course! I love that." He smiles. "And by the way, I've seen some videos about the mud volcanos! That's awesome! You should ask to the biology teacher how it works!" He proposes.

"… Why not, that's a good idea. But it's more geology than biology in this case."

"Eren, you know that we also do geology this year, right?" He playfully says.

"Ah…didn't know…" I sigh. "The program seems huge."

"It is."

"Hey!" Suddenly shouts the low voice over us.

Armin and I stop everything and watch the grave face, worried:

"Sorry sir…" My blond friend replies.

"Have you got anything to say about _La mare au diable_?" He asks with a dreadful tone.

All the class is staring at us, that is kind of creepy too.

I can see that Jean turned to look at us. I search his eyes for a moment and eventually meet them. But he rapidly turns away.

"Hum… I was wondering how we could traduce the title in English…" Answers Armin, still really confident.

Mr. Lévi seems surprised, and a soft grin appears through his face:

"What would you propose?"

"… Pond of the demons?" Armin tries.

"The pound of devils should be better… But still nice try!"

And he goes back to his desk, apparently writing some things on his papers. That is maybe a good point for Armin. Are they noting all our actions like this? This is really confusing.

* * *

Lunch time!

"It was time…"

Soon, Sasha and Krista join us. Seems we are a little group now…

Armin and I manage to find the self, or as Sasha corrects; "The Cantine!"

"Yuck! Cold and mealy fish, with those burnt potatoes… What a chef!"

"Sasha, my fish is really good." Armin remarks.

"You got the only good one! That's all!" She spits. "Shit…"

"Eh, Sasha, Could we eat in peace, please?" Krista asks.

"Yeah, yeah…" She mutters with angst. "But! I won't let those guys poison me! Food is important!"

"Cam down…" I say, trying to forget that the food is indeed not very tasty.

"Eren! I see your wince!" She tells.

"… Yeah... The food is not awsome…" I admit.

"Our days are already that exhausting! How can we handle a full year of that school if we don't eat well?"

"Ah…" Armin smile. "Eat Sasha, you can even take extra, that's permitted."

The girl sighs and swallows her fish sadly.

"Wimps… Am I the only one in the class who complains?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, let's change the subject of conversation." Kista porposes.

"_What a relevant idea_." I sing. "How do you find the philosophy teacher?"

"Mr. Lévi?" Asks Krista.

"He is nice…" Armin shrugs.

"What? Have you really seen him?" Answers Sasha. "Looks like a dead man!"

"I can't say so much things for the moment." Continue Krista. "But he is not really…"

"Friendly?" Tries Armin.

"Yeah…"

"And you Eren?"

"I just find he stares at us strangely…"

"Finally! Someone aware in the group!" Sasha says.

"Eveybody is evil for you Sasha, that's easy!" Replies Armin.

"Nope… not right! I just pay attention to things… Not like you, always dreaming."

"That's not true!" I shout.

Armin looks at me, lost.

Sasha, also watching me, mutters:

"Well, in the physic lesson yesterday, he was not doing anything…"

Armin silently stares at her, uncertain.

"You see? Maybe that he is just heedful when you are beside him…" Sasha smiles.

"Let him in peace…" Krista cut, as she finishes her dessert.

"I don't remember anymore…" Armin replies.

He oddly looks at me:

"Was I paying attention this morning?" He asks.

"Yeah… Especially at the beginning."

He nodes.

"You see?" He finally smiles.

"You shouldn't need Eren to remember if you were paying attention or not…" Ends Sasha.

"**Hey! Are you in your periods or what?**"

It's the loud voice of a guy, at a table next to ours.

He has got really short black hair and he is staring at Sasha with a creepy face.

"What did you just say?" And Sasha stands up.

"No, stay here Sasha!" And Krista retains her by her sleeve. "Calm down…"

"Damn!" She adds, looking at the group on the other table.

From my place, I can see three students of our class, barely interested in us. The first one who began the tension, a blond-haired mastodon and a dark-haired tall girl, with small almond shaped eyes.

"Come on, sit down…" I insist.

Sasha reluctantly sits down and sighs.

"You don't want to make enemies from the first days, do you?" Asks Armin, half-smiling.

"No…" She answers. "But you heard this meathead, right?"

"Yes, that was not a nice way to introduce him. However he is right in a certain way: you really look unwell." Armin ends the tension by offering her his yogurt – an act that she accepts with a great smile.

"There you are, Sasha…" I say.

When the day ends, after the last two hours of maths with the Damn MathBitch – who in fact would be called Mrs. Limey (which is not really better) –, we finally join the way out of the school.

Sasha and Armin go back to their homes by the same way so we part. And Krista walks a bit with me. I'm happy to make the trip with someone calm and nice.

"Did you understand anything with Maths this afternoon?" I ask.

"No… Not really." She says, tired.

"I suppose some people are just better in those things than us…"

"We are not the chosen ones…" Krista adds happily.

I smile.

* * *

The air is cold but I feel well, refreshed.

"Do you live with your parents?"

"Yes, unfortunately…" I reply.

"Any brothers?"

"One loud sister."

"Haha, I'm a single child. I envy you."

My sudden laugh surprises her:

"Oh, don't say things like that… You don't know my sister!"

"I'm sure she can be really nice…"

"She can… but… We are really different." I say slowly.

"I never thought people needed to be like each other to live together…"

I think about her sentence for a moment, imagining someone really different than me.

" It's funny because, I often find that people who don't look like me are in fact really close of my way to live." She continues.

"That could be true…" I say lost in my thoughts. "But I'm not close like this with my sister, that's for sure."

Then, we part and she waves at me a goodbye.

Yea, really nice girl.

Not that shy, but still fragile.

* * *

And as I cross a road, I can feel someone walking behind me.

Immediately, I think about Jean.

Jean.

Just behind me.

I don't even know where he lives, maybe near my house! Who knows?

No… That's impossible, we should have met before.

I've never seen this guy.

So he would have followed me?

…

And I stop my theories: the low voice of a girl calls me:

"Hey… You're Eren, right?"

I turn myself and see the dark-haired girl who was sitting with the _meathead _during the lunch.

"Yes." I answer, closing my mouth with anxiety.

She seems a bit embarrassed too:

"Look, I just wanted to say that Connie regrets what he said."

"Connie?" I mutter.

"The idiot who disturbed you." She smiles a little. "Just, don't take for serious what he says. He is impulsive."

"But he didn't insult me. And it was not you who acted dumb. He should talk to Sasha…" I say.

"Yeah… Sure. But Connie is not like that."

And she begins to walk with me.

"I'm Ymir." She says.

"Eren, I'm pleased."

"Who was the girl with you before?"

"Krista..." I answer, curious.

She frowns:

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just cool I guess… I thought you wanted to bother me or something else." I shrug.

"That's not me… But you're right to be aware…" She answers.

"Why?"

"Well, you do know that we prepare contests at the end of the year in Titan. And all students won't pass the exam."

"You mean they could fight each other."

"Yeah, probably… For the moment, people are forming groups, making allies. But at the end of the year, when tension will burst, I'm sure that we will see some betrayals... Competition can destroys a lot of things."

I shiver.

"That's not good news…"

"Indeed…" She smiles. "Take care!" Just before saying goodbye.

As I open the door of my house, her last words turn in my head.

That year will certainly be eventful…

* * *

_ENF OD THE THIRD DAY_


	5. What did you do to me ?

_**Here come the next chapter!**_

_**Thanks to you and I hope that you like how everything goes ;)**_

_**See you!**_

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

Day 4: What did you do to me?

* * *

I wake up with a really strange impression.

And it's not only the fact that I've got a boner right now (that could be normal… in the morning), but more that I clearly remember some images from the night in my head.

I remember some hot colors; bodies crunching against each other and moans, not more. But I can say that something was actually different from the others wet dreams I already had: even if I was not able see the faces of the two persons kissing and caressing themselves, it was certain that they were two men.

That was the special thing.

Without thinking again about my dream, I rapidly prepare myself, not wanting to be late.

"How were the first days of school, sweet heart?"

"Fine mom…" I reluctantly answer, swallowing my breakfast, still troubled.

"I received a paper from Titan…"

"Yes?" I ask, suddenly aware.

" They say I could be one of the parent's delegate."

"You… are you sure you want that?"

"I don't know…" She says. "I've got time after the library (my mother works there every morning). But I wanted your feeling about it. And you, don't you want to be the delegate of your class?"

"No!" I answer quickly. "This is not for me…"

"You never tried." She remarks.

"And what? It doesn't interest me."

"So you'll do as always?"

"Yeah, why would I want to be a delegate? It's already that hard without all those responsibilities. And I don't like to be at the center of the attention…"

"Alright, alright…" Whispers my mom, clearly disappointed.

"And who would vote for me, seriously?"

"Your friends…" She tries.

"Mom, really… I have like three persons I'm friend with."

"That's four with your voice!"

"We are thirty five!

She smiles deeply and looks at me. I know that she is thinking to something else, maybe to me, when I was child.

"Well, I could be delegate... I'm going to think about that." She then says softly.

I've always been a child for her. Maybe that she wants some changes. Eren, delegate, why not? No… Clearly not. I'm not a guy who would be elected. Not by a democratic vote.

* * *

"Hey Eren!"

"Hey…" I answer, happy to find the blond guy in front of the class C22.

"We are the first it seems."

"Yeah, for once I left home early. This school is a maze! I lost myself like three times!"

"So it's gonna be French this morning…"

"Yes."

"Hope you will be a boss this year too…" And he rubs my hair with his hands.

"Eh, stop that!"

"Yo everybody!"

Sasha just arrived, hands in pockets, head high in the sky, watching some birds near the window of the ghostly school.

"Why are we only three in the middle of that creepy place?"

"Because the class begins in ten minutes." Answers Armin, chuckling.

" What?" And Sasha looks at her watch, amazed. "Wow, I really need to fix that shitty thing tomorrow! My watch doesn't work anymore it seems…"

"A chance you are not late."

"So about what were you talking about exactly before I arrive?" Sasha asks.

"Oh… nothing." I answer.

"French!" The other says.

"I suck in French… But I like the langage!" And Sasha puts her right hand on her heart, taking a dramatic pause: "Oui, mon amour… Yes my love… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur!"

"A romantic side I suppose." I say, smiling to the brown-haired girl.

"I heard there was a guy from France in our class…" Armin tells, merely lost in his thoughts.

"Really?" I ask.

"Oh, you mean Jean?"

"How do you know, Sasha?" I then ask her.

"Well, it's obvious, no? With a name like this…"

"I knew a Jean and he was not French at all!" Armin remarks.

"He has an accent. Just a slight one, but I heard it!" She says, proudly.

I take a minute to think back about the guy his voice, and realize that Sasha could be true.

Jean, French?

His parents maybe, but he seems very confortable with us.

"Hey, Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"You're lost in your thoughts…" Answers Sasha.

" … Sorry."

"Is there a problem?" My blond friend asks.

"No… I just… Forget about it."

* * *

_Listen to : Kuroshitsuji OST 1 ~ 03_

As we enter in the large white room, I hesitate for a while, before taking my seat besides Armin. I was thinking that to sit with Jean could be a good idea, but observing him should be sufficient for now.

I really need to know who this brat is. We could become friends...

And as I think about my future plans, he enters royally – some girls around me mutter random things in my ears – and he sits alone in the corner of the room. Soon, all the other guys of the class pass by him and say hi to the dude, before a blond and tall girl sits down at his side.

She is a blond, blue-eyed and quite beautiful girl, I have to admit.

"Hey Armin, do you know the blond girl sitting with Jean?" I indicate her to Armin with my finger.

"Oh… Annie if I well remember…" He answers.

I swallow and pause a moment, pounding the visions in my mind. Why do I see Jean everywhere? Every moment? And more precisely every minute? Why is he…? Nude…? I'm sure he must have a nice body under those blue shirt and dark jeans… But… Do I really feel something for him?

And why am I just dreaming of him?

Is he particulary handsome...? When I look around, the other guys seem completely... trivial.

And as I was still looking at him from my place, he burst in laugh – Annie must have told him something really funny – and he turns his smiling head over me. Our eyes meet for a moment. He immediately loses his joy and looks at me with a sort of incertitude now.

I try a soft smile to him, but he slowly turns his head back, watching his paper awkwardly.

"… So as I said, this year, you should really watch some good and very talkative French films! I'm sure you like cinema, young people love it in general so, feel free!"

"Have you ever seen a French movie Eren?"

Armin's question makes me emerge from the deep meditation I was in.

"I don't kwno… I suppose yes."

"Do you know_ Tom à la ferme_?"

And as Armin is telling the synopsis of a film he had recently seen, I dive again in the interrogations.

* * *

During next class, English, I feel I could fall asleep. I'm not tired, just terribly relaxed.

"Hey, Armin, could we just part for a moment?" I try.

"If you want, why? You're not happy with me?" He asks, smiling.

"I would like to talk to other persons too, don't think I'm rejecting you!"

"Yes, you're probably right, we should try that…" And I let him install his stuff alone.

And I wait. I wait Jean, trying look as if I could not decide myself between all the chairs.

_Jean, hurry up please!_

Jean finally enters with a crowd of guys, all laughing. Jean is even hitting a freckled brown-haired guy in a friendly way. The blond guy rapidly takes his seat with the freckled boy and I stand alone, in the middle of the room, looking everywhere for an empty seat.

And,**_ hallelujah_**, Krista is alone, in the very end of a long array of tables.

She is quite a silent girl – really more than Armin –, and I can take the time to brainstorm during the two hours of the class.

Sometimes, my eyes can't retain a quick look at the French dude in the forefront. He is talking every time the teacher turns his head to the blackboard, laughs joyfully, unrestrained, and marks some squiggles on his right arm when he seems to get bored.

I can see his soft and golden nape, shabby, under the rising sun. His great shoulders and his arms in endless moves. He must work out. A great sportsman.

I would not say I can compete with him, but I'm not frail on my own.

I just pass a slow hand over my pec and contract them, feeling the beats of my heart reverberate in my hand. And as I close my eyes, again, Jean comes into my mind, and my hand is now on his body, caressing his own pectorals, and he is sihing seeply, and I...

"Eren, do you want to go to the infirmary?" Krista suddenly asks.

"No, nono, really no… Haha, I was just… Checking something…"

"If you were alive?" And she chuckles.

At the end of the class, our biology teacher suddenly enters in the room and starts to tell some things about the next days:

"Tomorrow you will have to make a list of the different groups of work you want to form. You have to be three per group and no changes will be possible during the year, so choose wisely your comrades. Every week, you will have an oral interrogation on a specific matter with your two others fellows and a mark will be attributed to you at the end of each session. We do this interogation system in order to force students to learn their lessons with regularity."

"Damn..." I muttered.

Krista looks at me with a worried face:

"I don't like to learn my lessons by heart. I used to have zero in recitations…"

I sadly nod to her (I perfectly understands the horror of learning things by heart) and wince a little.

"Do you know with who you want to be?" The blond girl asks.

I turn my eyes on the class, searching for faces I know.

"I suppose… Armin." I sigh. "And for the third one, I don't know…" I look at Jean. "Maybe…"

"Well, if you don't know, just ask me, I would be glad to join you two." Krista says.

"I thought you wanted to be with Sasha…"

"Uh… She is nice, but I'm afraid she is not really…"

Krista seems to hold on something. She is clearly shy now.

"A serious person?" I try.

"Yes, right… And it seems that we will need to work a lot in group so…"

"In understand… But maybe you judge her too fast…" I say slowly. "And seriously, I was not a hard worker before…"

"So you chose the good person to work with."

"Yeah…"

I look at Armin. He is alone, in a curious position, and is writing all he can of the teacher's speech on his sheets. Yes, Armin is a serious dude, and I hope he doesn't think I am his friend in order to take advantage of him.

He is just super nice...

* * *

The last hours of the day end quickly and we finish with a session of personal work in biology. We find ourselves aligned to large blue benches coated with glasses, jars from laboratories and all those scientific (and maybe highly dangerous XD) stuff.

I like experiments.

I sit down in the forefront – I don't want to lose anything from the explications – and Jean comes quickly next to me, installing his stuff. I don't know if I have to say "_Hi"_ to him or not, I just smile a little, and take a random pen out of my pencil case.

It seems he has not remarked me yet, over focused on the protocol we need to follow during he session.

"Come on, you only have one hour to finish it!" Our teacher says.

Ah… I don't like being stressed.

"Work by pair when it's necessary" She then adds, before leaving us.

I begin to read; the word 'pair' turning in my mind.

"Hey…" He says to me, still reading his paper.

"Yeah?"

"Could you turn on the computer?"

"Yes, of course."

Then ten minutes of silence.

It happens I want to engage a conversation with him, but it's clearly not the moment. He looks very concentrated.

"Well, I'm going to prepare the sodium hydroxide solution (because there is ALWAYS a sodium hydroxide solution to prepare ^^).

He nodes.

And when I come back, he vaguely smiles at me and takes the solution before adding the rest of the reagents.

For a few seconds, his hand touches mine and that simple contact makes me shiver. I try to look normal but my heart feels really strange right now.

_Jean… What did you do to me?_

_I feel I could burst right now, just by watching you writing with your strong right hand._

I suddenly notice something:

"Hey... you know you write in a strange way, don't you?" I ask him.

He turns his awkward gaze on me.

"You write just like a left-handed... The bent bent..." I say in a low voice.

"Ah... yeah I know..."

I pause.

"Is it right you're French?"

"Who said you that?" He doesn't seem to deny it.

"I don't know... People. Is it true?"

"Yeah..."

"So you speak French..."

"I suppose..." He says, leisurely.

Yeah... This guy does not want us to become friends... That's for sure. He is so, distant, so...

Detatched.

And still...

I want to know him...

I want to approach myself.

_Jean... What did you do to me?_

* * *

_END OF THE FOURTH DAY_

_(Reviews are my jam :P)_


	6. Foot Hazing

_**Here comes the next higly troubling chapter!**_

_**Thanks to Love-always-has-a-pice (damn, that name ^^) !**_

_**See you !**_

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

Day 5: Foot hazing

* * *

Next day, the election of the class's delegate took way too much time, but it was quite funny: three persons were candidates – people I didn't know of course –, so I written on my little vote paper the name of Jean Kirsten, even if he was not candidate. I felt it was something great to just screw the rules of the election.

At the end, our teacher counted with a surprised expression four votes for Jean.

At each time, the student who was revealing the votes said the name of the french guy, all the class turned to him and he could only say a random "Seriously?" in a hiss. He was like... agape, but certainly, a bit proud too.

He then looked at me, lost.

Marco, apparently his best friend, on his side, just face palmed:

"Hey, you really should have presented yourself…"

"I don't want that…" The French guy answered.

I understand him so well. No responsibilities...

Jean looks at me again, and it lasts.

I don't avoid, not anymore. I stare at him, trying to understand his emotional state when he is watching me. He doesn't smile, or even shows any feeling. He is more intrigued.

* * *

During the lunch break, Armin, Sasha and I decided to form a group:

"We've got the brow-haired casual guy, the blond and smart one, and the fine and gorgeous bitch, what else do you want, we're a perfect group!"

Armin laughs deeply and shooks his hand with Sasha's. I slightly chuckle and brush my hair for a moment, before commenting:

"Well, maybe we could ask Krista her opinion…"

"Why, she is fine!" Sasha says.

"She seems to have problems with the others." I explain. "A bit shy I suppose."

"Doesn't talk shit, I saw her with Ymir last time, they were in perfect harmony." The girl answers with a smile. "Don't worry."

"Who is Ymir?" Armin asks.

"A tall… dark-haired girl. Quite silent to…"

"A friend of that Connie Dumbass…" Sasha adds.

"Oh, I've talked to her, she is… strange." The blond says.

"She told me competition would maybe destroy some friendships during the year…" I say, suddenly serious.

"That's so true!" Sasha eats her apple crumble with voracity and talks, her mouth still full of food. "I met a guy last year and we were like best friend for a whole month, until he told me to stop copying his work and stealing him answers…"

"Did you really do that?" Armin asks, curious.

"No! … Well, a bit maybe, but he was proposing me! He was tempting me! That douchebag."

"Anyway, that was not kind, indeed…" Armin looks at me with his casual smile. "I hope we won't do that sort of thing…"

"I'm not like this, don't worry…" I answer. "Plus, YOU are actually the one who could repulse me because I'm taking your answers in tests."

Sasha suddenly jolts on her chair and starts her third crumble:

"Hey guys, did you just remarked the four votes for that stupid horse-head?"

"Horse-head?" I ask, rolling my eyes in confusion.

"You mean Jean?"

"Yes Armin, Jean Kirsten, he got four voices for him!"

"He must be quite popular." Proposes Armin. "To have votes while he doesn't seem to care about the class he is in…"

"How do you know?" I ask Armin. "Maybe he really cares about our class!"

Sasha raises an elbow:

"Are you just defending him?"

I pause, not sure, looking for a way out. I can feel Sasha and Armin suddenly pay really more attention to what I'm saying:

"Come on, you don't know him…** We** don't know him…" I try to calm them down.

"Yeah, but you seem really interested in Jean" Remarks Sasha, finishing her dessert with a awkward gaze on me.

"I don't… I just want to talk with him… He looks... friendly…"

"Really?" Sasha frowns now. "How do you find him, Armin?"

The blond guy next to me hesitates a little before saying:

"I've met guys like him already, he seems a usual guy to me. But Eren is right, we don't know him."

"He is so proud of himself and like 'hey, I'm a dude, see my nice body'!" Sasha says, imitating the way Jean entered in the French class two days ago. "Girls are so fixed on him; that disturbs me… We're going to have some broken hearts…"

"Don't judge people like that…" I whisper. "How did you judge me the first time you saw my face for example?"

"I thought you were gay."

* * *

I flinch.

Damn, second time a girl asks me that! Do I really act like a gay?

I don't want to!

Damn…

* * *

"What?"

Armin looks at me with a worried face.

"Hey, thanks, that's very kind!" I reply. "You really have insane thoughts!"

"You're welcome!" She answers with a large grin. "But are you…?"

"What? Am I what?" I growl.

"Are you gay or what?"

"NO!"

Armin turns his face to Sasha with a serious face:

"Stop torturing him…"

Sasha then bursts in laugh:

"Okay, it was a joke, sorry!" She cries a little from laugh. "I'm sorry! I though some gay jokes would be fun… Come one guys!"

"So you didn't think I was gay?"

"I just asked myself that question like three hours ago and wanted to check, that's all." Sasha explains, still laughing.

"Do not play again with that Sasha…" I sigh in relief.

"Now I've got my answer…" She murmurs.

Armin doesn't seem to be convinced by the last sentences.

"Wait, Sasha, if you wanted to know, why didn't you ask him directly and basta?"

"Because I want to have fun that's all…"

Armin pauses.

"Come one blondi! Why are you troubled like that? A revelation to do?" And Sasha smiles.

Damn, she just looks like my sister. A sort of reincarnation!

Same evil smile.

Same way to probe into the minds of men…

Armin shakes his head to say no and finally begins a new subject of conversation that suits me way better: our next French class.

* * *

Later, the same day, Mr. Lévi gave us the beginning of the book from George Sand before taking our seats. I took a chair in the first row of tables – I know Jean always take his place in the forefront – and I waited to see his face. Maybe that I could just call him and he would sit with me…

That was a dream but…

But Jean appears, still talking with Marco, joking around, until his friend takes a seat with another dude and Jean stands alone. He slowly turns his head over me and sigh.

_Damn Jean, if I'm so boring, just don't watch me…_

He reluctantly sits with me and looks a moment up at the ceiling - certainly a pretty fly up his head. And as the class begins and that we read our texts in silence, I attempt to talk to him about what we are reading:

"Hey, did you understood that passage?" I ask.

"No… not really…"

"Dude! You're French!"

"I don't speak like a guy from the eighteenth century!" He replies.

He is right…

"Sorry to disturb…" I whisper.

"No you're not…"

Silence.

_This is the moment._

_I have to tell everything I feel._

_That's the only way._

_Come on Eren!_

_Just do it, spit it!_

"You seem to be… bored like hell when I'm around."

"Don't pay attention." He writes some things on his paper. "Te prends pas la tête…"

"What?"

"Just let it go…" And he stretches himself.

The class goes on. I finihed the extract. Something is telling me that I really can't sit next to Jean again, I'm feeling too awkward and unconfortable with him… He must think I'm a gawky and idiot brat.

And I... reflect about what Sasha told me during the lunch.

So two girls asked me if I was gay?

That is just not right! Do I really act or dress or…?

And if I do… Maybe that is the reason Jean seems weird with me and don't want to make conversation.

That could be an answer…

And still, he could have sat with someone else, there were a lot of empty places this afternoon…. Yet he sat with me. It means I do not disgust him that hard…

* * *

_Listen to __Syncopes - Gabriel Yared_

But suddenly!

I feel a strange thing going on.

A smooth contact.

And it comes to my stomach.

I can sense his foot, put on mine.

Is that an accident?

I look at him. He is still absorbed in the reading. And his foot doesn't move from my own.

_Calm down Eren,_ he just moved randomly and that's an accident. Why would this guy place his left foot on yours?

But…

Now the shoe is moving, slowly, in a repetitive motion, like… if it was caressing me.

I take a shy look under the table and raise an eyebrow : Jean's foot, rubbing mine. Immediately, I start feeling really strange, my body contracts itself and heat fills my belly. Damn that is a weird moment. I continue to read, pretending eveything is all right, but I can't avoid my shivers.

I even open my mouth, softly, and take big and deep breathes to calm me. My respiration soon changes into moans, quiet moans. I finally gaze at him. His foot relies more on mine.

Damn, stop that Jean, I'm going to get mad!

And he continues, still reading his fucking text.

And I let him do.

Marco, just sat behind us, then calls Jean for a stupid joke about our teacher and the French guy withdraws his foot.

It lasted like three minutes.

I'm completely brainwashed. I don't even know if I want the thing to continue or not, but it was damn strange. Maybe too much for a single hour. And no, no fucking no, that was definitively not an accident.

And why did I just…? Did nothing?

Like if this guy just hazed my foot in a certain way… And I kept silent.

_Way too weird..._

A chance it was the last hour of the day, I just can't handle one more class today.

So when the bell rings, I say bye – he doesn't answer but gaze at me when I leave – and I jump out the room, needing some fresh air.

* * *

Outside, the cold breeze of September just freeze my boiling head and I sigh. Wow, nevermore this… I was about to burst.

And Armin, followed by the smiling Sasha then joins me:

"Hey, how was it with your French guy?" Armin asks.

"Horrible… Really!" I answer, still calming my hard breathe.

"What happened? You look like you just had sex!" Sasha chuckles.

"Shut up…" I murmur, exhausted.

* * *

An then, Jean runs out from the building and directs himself to a blond girl a few steps from me. Annie. And they just kiss.

I open my eyes wide and mouth drop for a moment, absent.

_Wait, what?_

And they kiss like passionately. Like French kiss and everything. Some other people look at them – a girl just burst in tears far away.

As Jean intensify the embrace, he suddenly looks at me, with passionate eyes. I shiver again.

Annie?

"Jesus… Seems some people are pairing already…" Sasha comments, smirking. "Calm down Jean, you don't want any baby this year…"

"I've never thought those two could be a couple." Armin says, shrugging.

I still stand, detached from everything.

Annie?

_Fuck…_

_Jean..._

_What was just that…?_

* * *

_END OF THE FIFTH DAY_


	7. War breaks out

_**Hi!  
**_

_**Great thanks to OfZombiesandMonsters (love that name^^) and to HLEI ;)  
**_

_**Le'ts go ! Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

Day 6: War breaks out

* * *

Going back to home, a kind of pain mixed with a lack of understanding hatched out. I was walking alone in the street, squinting eyes, moving like a dead drunk dude and stumbling on some things.

During the diner, my mouth practically stays shut – maybe I ask water to my sister who seems aware of my emotional state - but nothing more. Our mom had gone for a reunion and dad was going back late because of work so we were eating our diner face to face in the kitchen.

"I finished the movie with the beach and everything, do you remember?" She asks me.

"Yeah…" I mumble.

"Well, you were right, it was a quite bad film… The end was just shit!"

I don't answer, staring with disgust at my carrot salad (or what had to look like a carrot salad, shush…)

"At the end, the guy just learns that she cheated on him, but she so sad that she wants to kill herself and the dude forgives everything and catches her before she falls in a pit – because they have a pit near their house… of course, like, no joke man! – and then the violins go on and the film ends here with a prude kiss!"

I smile just a bit. I know Mikasa is attempting to make me laugh.

"I mean, I just waited two fucking hours for a prude kiss? What the fuck? It was supposed to be an erotic, carnal and passionate movie! Lucky I didn't go to the cinema for that…"

Mikasa stops, watching me watching my carrot salad that currently is also watching me and sigh:

"Come on… You are in weekend now!"

"I'm sorry, it looks great but I'm not hungry at all…" I whisper.

"You could at least laugh to my cheesy things…" She then adds, concerned. "Hey, what happened to you, it's like the first time I see you with that face. You're smiling when it's diner... usually"

"I'm… Days are tough… That's all."

And I stand up, thanking my sister again, before joining my bed.

* * *

A new week begins.

Monday, I try to avoid Jean as much as possible during the morning, which gives me a good opportunity to sit with Armin, talk with him during class – _yes, I'm a really bad schoolbo_y – and forget about the French guy.

When we go to the physic room, I'm walking with Sasha and Armin. The sun is glowing on our appeased faces. And Jean is just in front of the blackboard, doing a handstand for three others students of the class, encouraging him and laughing.

"Does this brat think he is pretty like an angel? Well, he is not." Says our brown-haired girl.

Armin stays silent, just as me. When we enter in the class, Jean continues his show as I turn my face and watch my stuff to make sure I know what chapter we are going to study next. I can hear Jean stopping everything and then joining a group made of Annie, Connie, Marco and a large blond guy – Braun as I've been told – before starting to talk happily.

_But OUR group can also talk happily! What do they think?_

I ask Armin about what he did last night and a conversation begins in our little gathering.

When the teacher arrives, we all take our seats and I can see that Jean took his place with Annie. Yet he doesn't seem that happy, more like if he was worried.

He is staring at me. Every time I take a quick look in his direction, his eyes just turn down and I feel that something weird is happening between us. Is this guy playing with me? Or could he feel something for me too?

* * *

During the last class, Ymir proposes to sit with me. I like her presence, she is quite comforting, and yes, a bit odd, but I can't deny it pleases me. Things are just too awkward for me and maybe that… she brings me psychic peace.

As our Math teacher tells us her usual speech about why we are so laysy and so doomed for our all life because of our so nicy-nicy parents, I take time to talk with Ymir, on random things, whatever: like the beautiful sun, like _il resplendit_ (it glows) on Krista's hair... Wait, what?

"You mean the little girl in our class?" I suddenly ask.

"Yes… Why not? She is cute."

"Yeah… I suppose so."

Ymir is apparently focused on her. She often smiles at Krista, each time their eyes just make contact. I frown and stare at the girl beside me, unsure, wanting to ask her about this, but I keep silent.

_I wish Jean was that smiling with me..._

* * *

When the day ends, I feel the sadness of Friday afternoon coming again as I see Jean holding Annie by his hand and making sure everyone see them in front of the school's entrance.

So I take my way to home sweet home and nonchalantly cross my usual path, until Ymir calls me and starts walking slowly as I do.

"Hey, Eren… Are you all right?" She asks me.

"Not really. But it doesn't matter." I answer.

"You don't want any help?"

"…I …" I sigh. "This is really weird, but, maybe you could give me an advice…"

Ymir smile at me, suddenly clapping her hand:

"I'd be glad to!"

"Thanks… Well… I… You do know Jean, don't you?"

"The brown haired boy? With a blond thing on his head?"

"Yeah… Or _Horse-head_ as Sasha says…"

"Yes, I know him, but never talked with that guy. Why?"

"I… I just want to be friend with him, you see? But… I don't know, he seems bored, and so tired when I'm with him… Each time."

"Maybe he is really tired…." She tries.

"No, you saw him; he always jokes around and plays dumb things with Marco and the others… He only acts like this with me…"

"Maybe you are boring him, sorry…" And Ymir shrugs.

"Possibly… But…"

Do I have to tell her?

I really can't avoid talking about what happened last time.

Or the discussion will ends here.

"You know, I try to be cool, to make conversation, to smile, but he is just… not watching me… and he doesn't seem to care."

* * *

_Listen to : __Ironforge General Music (WOW)_

Ymir then frowns and her face changes into a worried expression:

"You should just avoid him Eren, be careful with that kind of guy." She says.

"But… He often sits with me and… he looks at me…"

She pauses, inspiring some fresh air:

"… So… You mean he is like staring at you and you don't know why?"

"Yes…"

"But that means that you also stare at him…"

I swallow and nod:

"Yeah…"

"Why are you so focused on him? Even If he looks at you, the way he acts should convince you to stop talking to him."

"I'm lost with that…" I whisper.

"Eren, are you just falling for him?" She asks very seriously.

"What? No! I…" I sigh. "It's just weird… I never felt this kind of thing before… Specially for a guy."

Ymir smiles and I turn my head over her happy grin.

"_Hmmm, I just found a very interesting thing_…" She says with her loud and melodic voice.

"Stop joking around…" I smile.

"No, sorry, it's just that I never imagined one boy in the class could be… attracted to men…"

"It's just… physical" I claim. "I mean, I never felt something for another guy before."

"Do you want to marry with him?"

"No! … I… no… Not that."

"Well, do you find he is attractive?"

I take a moment to think about her sentence and nod:

"Yeah… I got some… Wet dreams..."

She bursts in laugh.

"Don't tell anyone…" I warn her.

"Okay… Sorry, but, this is too great!" She laughs but still listens carefully.

"I… Just feel weird around him and don't know who to express myself… I would just quit everything if he wasn't watching me all the time…"

"By all the time, you mean what?"

"Like twelve times per hour…"

"Okay… that's something." She agrees.

"And…"

"Yes?"

"Did you just remarked Annie and him?"

"Of course…" She closes her sweet eyes for a minute.

"I don't know how to take those news. I feel completely fooled."

"I think that he is just looking at you because he has remarked that… you were staring at him. He has a girlfriend, so don't play around and don't invent anything. You're a losing you time with him."

"You really think that?" I ask, merely sad.

"Yes, I do. Watch out for those kinds of straights guys. There musn't be your targets."

"But…"

I stop walking. She does the same thing and puts her hand in her large pocket, before taking a lighter and a cigarette.

"What were you about to say?" She asks me, lighting her cig.

"That… Friday, he… played with my foot under the table."

"He what?"

"He was like rubbing his foot against mine…" I lazily say.

"Wow…" And she let out a dark cloud of smoke. "You really should be carefull with him… That man is playing with you."

"And why would he do that?"

"Just to have fun I suppose… If he has a girlfriend, touching a guy's foot is nothing for him… He could do that to anybody…"

"But why me?" I cry out.

"… Maybe he understood you were interested in him…"

I take the time to think again to her words. Why can't I accept that option? Maybe I don't want to listen to the truth... Or maybe Ymir is just damn right and that Jean is a player.

"Still, what a stupid and dangerous game…"

"Eren… Are you really obsessed by him?"

"Yeah… He… He haunts my nights and my days; I just can't support this anymore." I say with a broken face. "I don't know what to do... I feel I could just get mad because of him."

Ymir smiles and makes few steps in my direction:

"Well, I'm going to ask you something to do… It's more like a duty, a task, do you understand? It's something I want you to do."

"All right…" I say, lost.

"I ask you to enter in his game, and play with him so that he understands in what world he lives. This brat just can't play around with people and not paying the consequences of his acts."

"Sounds good." I interrupt.

"So you'll have to make the things clear. This is war between you, okay?" And she poses her hands on my shoulders with a confident look. "You'll have to play with him and even asking for more, making him mad…"

"And what if he repulses me?"

"You win… That means he never intended to do anything serious with you."

"And in the other case…?"

"You win too... Take his heart and then ask him to break up with his girl." And Ymir deeply smiles at me. "Oh, that could be really funny." She chuckles. "I'm just fan of gay couples in class. You too could be quite amusing."

"I don't care about being in couple in front of everyone, that doesn't please me…"

"I understand that… I think the same way. Still, you two boys could be the next great couple of the year…."

"I'm not a sentimental guy…" I reluctantly answer.

"He says before falling in love, haha… Well, now it's time for action my dear Eren... You need to follow him in his games and see what happens."

Ymir then whsipers to my hear:

**_"CHALLENGE HIM..."_**

**_"BACK HIM."_**

**_"FUCK HIM."_**

And Ymir greets me before walking far away, still smiling.

_Wow…_

What a conversation...

Maybe that it's easier to say everything about your private life to strangers… Yet, Ymir is not a stranger anymore. She is a friend. Clearly. She was really nice, and… if Jean is indeed playing with me… I really should play his game too… That could be funny.

What can I lose after all?

* * *

_END OF THE SIXTH DAY_


	8. Smile

**Here comes the next chapter ;)**

**Hugs from Paris to everyone !**

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

Day 7: Smile

* * *

It started out like a usual day.

I was walking straight to the school, feeling that everything could happen and for the first time really impatient to go to the first class, imagining how things could go now. All scenarios were possible in my mind… even the craziest:

"Oh!_ Jean, let me take some French lessons with you, I really think that mister Levi is not the right man to teach me…"_

"_It would be with pleasure…" Would answer the other guy, tightening his grip around my waist. "But shall I introduce you the hard, crude and sexual words too?" _

"_Yeah… with pleasure, master…"_

**What?**

* * *

I close my eyes and try to forget about what I just saw. How can I just invent some things like this? You damn pervert, Eren! I slap my cheek and focus myself on the way to Titan.

Soon, Armin, Krista and even Ymir are in sight:

"Hey everyone!" I happily greet them.

"Hello!"

"Had a nice sleep?" Krista asks.

If I well remember, my last night consisted in really hot dreams were Jean was everywhere, staring at me, approaching his body of mine and touching me everywhere…

That could be called a nice sleep…

"Yeah… suppose so…" I oddly answer.

Armin raises an eyebrow:

"You don't seem to look tired."

"Why would I?"

The others look at me with awkward smiles. They, indeed, all look tired.

"You didn't revise your math for today?"

…

What?

"Oh fuck…" I mumble. I scratch the back of my hair and let out some insults. "I'm just… I think I forgot this… detail."

In fact, I didn't forget the test this morning; it was more about a question of paying attention to other things than Jean…

I quickly take a serious expression and title my head:

"Too bad for me, but…I'm going to have a bad mark, that's all."

"Won't be the first and won't be the last one." Ymir adds.

At this moment, Sasha greets us from the entrance of the school:

"Come on lazy shrimps! We are going to be late!"

* * *

The class is already full of impatient and worried students. Jean is asleep in a corner, sat with Marco, his soft eyes are closed.

I take a sit with Armin, not looking anymore into Jean's direction. Math is not the most important thing on earth, but maybe I could just try to not have a zero for the first serious interrogation.

Our teacher:

"Hello, Sunday slugs… Hope you had a nice weekend! Now, let's begin the day by a helpful test which will certainly have a great importance in your final appreciation…"

Fuck.

Armin smiles at me:

"Hey, if you need any help…"

"I don't know… I… I don't want to cheat on such an important thing."

But Armin already approached his seat from mine and I've got an easy view over his paper. I sigh and try to breathe normally. Suddenly, the math bitch hits her desk with fury:

"Hey! You!" She shouts.

I jolt and even scream from fear. Damn, she is a dragon! I straighten, worried about what's going to happen. But, fortunately, she was not looking at me and Armin, but at Jean, who now has a really awkward face.

"Sorry…"

"I don' like to see a slothful boy in my class..."

Jean prepares his pencils and everything for the test and takes a moment to gaze at me from his seat. I smile.

But I smile differently.

I try to show him my confidence about everything.

SO this is a… pervy smile. A naughty smile… A smile full of lust.

And he frowns, deeply lost, before turning his head to his stuff.

The sensation that fills me now is close to a feeling of victory. If I can beat him at gazes fights like this, one battle is now won. Of course, the war itself continues, but I would have beaten him somewhere.

Look at that poor Jean now… He seems defenseless…

I can't resist to chuckle, while Armin stares at me with a worried face:

"Eren, I really think you should rest yourself at the infirmary and not doing this test…"

"I'm all… right." I answer, smiling.

* * *

During the first minutes of the examination, I read carefully the different exercises and slowly flow into a puddle as I take conscience I'm lost between all those Egyptian of Chinese hieroglyphs.

Then, seeing that Armin is showing me ninja mode the answers so that miss math bitch can't see him, I refuse his offer and smile to the window on my right. Images of me and Jean soon appear though the glasses.

_I am walking in a field, battered by a hard climate and everything seems drown in dark. I am able to see some explosions far away, as if the world was coming to an end. And, as I take my way to a dark path, that the corridors of Titan surround me, I feel a presence behind me. I can feel Jean, really near my back. And he suddenly jump on me, he puts his legs around my waist and clings on my shoulders with his strong hands._

_I can even feel a warm thing touching my spine._

_And he says nothing, just in that position. And I am still walking, caring him on my back, feeling his sweet and intoxicating perfume._

"Test is over!"

Miss Math Bitch takes with a scary haste my paper – she could have ripped my arm off! – and then makes a good, heavy and spongy pile of sheets which then follows the secret path to her old black pack.

I'm shivering on my seat, not knowing if I just passed all the hour… dreaming about Jean.

"Eren… I take you to the school doctor right after the end."

"What?" I roll my eyes. "I just…"

"You didn't answer to a single question!"

"I…" I sigh. "It's not necessary, I'm just worried by… other things. This test is not my priority."

"Eren, did you take this course to dream or to work?"

I have to admit that Armin is correct, but there is nothing in the world that could change my mind or persuade me to stop everything.

"What's going on? You can tell me…" Armin says in a low voice. "You have been acting strangely for few days now…"

The bell rings and the most impatient students just rise after the effort and go out of the room for the next class.

"That's perhaps because I… I have something really important to do." I answer, serious. "I can't tell you, it is… too personal but…"

The blond guy turns away from me and stands up, leaving the class without telling anything else. I wait here, sat on my chair, worried.

"Eren, get out of the class or I lock the door behind me."

I stand up, lost in my thoughts, and take the way to Physics room. Armin, walking in front of me, ignoring my presence, provokes a slight pain in my heart. Indeed, I certainly look different, but that's for good reasons… My only target now is Jean, and I can't let him play with my life lie this anymore. I'm going to rule him, even if I spend less time with my friends, this is my job, my task as Ymir said.

I need to.

As clear as I'm called Eren.

Jean wants some action? Damn he's going to be happy with me around.

* * *

I go over Armin, walking fast and then see that Jean is luckily still alone on his seat. I approach myself rapidly.

But, of course, Annie had to be around too.

She looks like she is going to sit with him and I can't allow that.

I make my way to the empty place, pushing away Annie like if it was natural, all that in front of Jean's surprised look.

"Hope you don't mind if I take the place." I gently say, watching Annie.

She pauses for a moment, until her eyes become red from anger. She clenches her fists and smile to me:

"No… Not at all…" She mutters, before leaving us.

Jean is still speechless on his seat.

"Hey…" I say casually, installing my stuff on the tale, even taking a little bit of his personal space, placing my pencil case on one of his paper.

He frowns and then turns his head to his things.

I smile, confident. I perfectly know that he is lost now, that's obvious. He wants to hide that weakness from my sight.

The class begins, and soon, he looks more appeased. I lean on the table, head turned to his side, watching him while the boring teacher explains for the hundred times the three different states of matter.

And then, as I was planning my future actions, I can feel Jean moving his legs under the table and then the sensation of a shy foot touching my ankle.

_Listen to : Full Metal Alchemist OST 3 - Unmei_

I smile.

Smile is the best way to seduce someone. I've read that on some internet pages yesterday evening. Smile Eren, smile is the first way to attract someone. And luckily, I have a pretty smile according to Armin and Sasha. Smile is so important in a relationship that scientists place that particular action before kissing and making love for the equilibrium of a couple.

The warm sensation is now traveling to all my body. His foot stirring on mine slow-motion style and shivers going through my back, everything becomes suddenly real.

I open my mouth slightly, asking for air.

And my left leg join his own foot. He jolts, pauses. Now it's my turn to rub my foot on his leg, to scrape his own foot and going up, rising and rising until I can't go higher under the table.

I look at him, smiling. Jean is lost into the void, with a serious expression. He was certainly not prepared for this.

And as I was going on his leg again with my excited foot, he straightens himself and breaks contact between us.

I look at him, doubt-founded, waiting for something.

But he doesn't want to add anything.

I still wait, barely listening to his chest, slightly moving with each breathe he takes. I could listen to that sound all day… and also watch him like that for eternity…

"What are you doing with your foot?" He mutters.

I roll my eyes:

"What?"

"You heard me… perfectly."

"I…" I open my mouth, not knowing what to expect and then close it.

* * *

Silence imposes itself for the rest of the day.

Armin looks often at me from his place, but I prefer to seat alone, or with Krista.

I also avoid Jean now, what happened was already too great and to rush things would not be a great idea…

At the end of the day, Ymir stops me as I was walking back to home:

"Hey, what happened with Jean?"

"I… answered to his foot thing and he repulsed me."

She frowns "I'm sorry…"

"Not immediately, but he did… So I should take time to let him think about what we did."

"That's a god idea…" But Ymir doesn't seem to be more relaxed. "Armin looked sad today…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"You should talk to him."

"I said I had some problems, he only has to accept it." I say, bitter feeling my mouth.

"He is surely very attached to you and doesn't understand that… So talk to him."

"Yeah…" I reluctantly say. "He is a good friend, but my goal is Jean…"

"Maybe you should…"

"What? You were telling me yesterday to let go everything and only focus on him!"

"I never said that…"

"Well I need to! If I want some results to my experiments, that's a minimum…"

She raises an eyebrow:

"Experiments?"

"It works just like biology, right? If I want to prove that Jean and I, it can be possible… What do you think of him, seriously? Do you think I've got any chance?" I ask.

Ymir takes time to think again and say:

"He could be a repressed gay dude…"

"So… that's what you think. That he is hiding his true nature behind Annie…"

"Yes, and the only way is to turn him on, to stimulate, to tease him until he breaks out with her..." She says smiling deeply.

"So Jean could be… gay…" I let out this sentence like a sort of holy thing. I could barely sing it with joy, but it sounds unreal. "I need to know. This guy wanted to make me mad, well, **I'm** going to make him mad now…"

* * *

Ymir stays silent for a moment, the cold air caresses my cheeks and my smile intensify again:

"All my life I've been an ignorant about people's feelings. I remember a girl in college, she was looking at me all the time, some friends of her were asking if I was interested and everything… I learnt too late that she was in love with me. At that time, I didn't care…"

The door of my flat appears in the corner of the street.

"Now I need to prove something. I will prove that Jean is just a coward who flees his own nature."

Ymir then sigh with a slight smile:

"Wow, I've never expected that… You mean that you never had… any love story before?"

"No…" I admit. "And it doesn't matter anymore, I'm determined."

"I can see that, but you're not experimented…"

"S'not a problem."

"Ok Eren… Now you have my advice: Run to him, do as this morning in physics, it was hilarious to see Annie's face when you pushed her away… But… try not to make yourself too much enemies. You know… people can be… quite sensitive sometimes."

"My only enemy is Jean." I say, a soft grin on my face.

"Well, see you! My… pervy gay twisted friend!"

"Hey! I'm not gay!" I shout.

All the street has certainly heard me. She laughs, running to her own house far away.

I take the time to digest the conversation and relax my tensed shoulders.

As I come to the entrance of my house, a hand lies on my neck.

I turn back.

Jean.

Facing me now.

* * *

END OF THE SEVENTH DAY

To OfZombiesAndMonsters : Indeed, the Annie and Jean couple is quite original I can imagine, but you will certainly understand the meaning of their relashion ;)

Thanks to the follwers, don't hesite to review, it can gives good ideas and above everything it motivates me ! See you!


	9. Crush those lips

**Hey ! Thanks for reading the story ;) If you want some action, here it goes.**

**I know I took time to settle things, but it was clearly necessary!**

**Hope you like and see you !**

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

Day 8: Crush those lips

* * *

I look, deeply confused, at the guy just in front of me. He is about a meter away from me, one hand in a pocket of his tight black jean and the other falling besides his white shirt. He has that serious face, the one I had already seen in so many dreams. Serious gaze, but so intense…

"Hey Jean…" I mumble, before trying to look comfortable. "Anything you want?"

"Yeah…" He answered, still looking at me with dark and shy eyes.

"We could just walk and talk if you want…" I propose.

"Why did you respond?" He cuts.

"What are you talking about?"

"You perfectly know."

A strange stream passes at this right time and I stay silent for a moment, before smiling slightly:

"Why did you just rape my foot under the table?" I simply ask.

He pauses, looks at his legs, as if he had to listen to a declaration from them and waits.

And then, he eventually steps closer and punch me in the stomach, tumbles me on my flat's door. Everything is going too fast, I can barely have some force to repulse him with my arms but I can't resist to his strength. He places his mouth at few centimeters from mine, exhaling deeply the warm air from his it, and then approaches his face of my left ear:

"What do you want? Hm? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pd*? »

His teeth are just murmuring those hot words and it is like sweat honey to my ears. I can feel his breath making its path until my brain and paralyzing me.

"Je te veux…*" I answer, with a shy smile, still oppressed by his loud body.

And I suddenly take my courage out from the depths of my heart and grab his beautiful head before kissing hard on it, slightly titling my head on the left side, scratching my nose against his and feeling his shaped lips crushing mines in a strange sound – as if a stone at met the surface of the still water.

Three long and strange seconds pass until I am pushed against the door. Jean, his overwhelmed face looking into the void, and then at me, eyes wide open.

And he runs away like a thief.

* * *

**_Note_**

_ "Pd" in French = Fag_

_"Je te veux" = I want you_

* * *

I lie on the coach, watching some bullshit on TV, stuck in the images and the sensations I just had.

The kiss was brutal, but in the same time, our lips were so strangely connected, like if his lips were already covered by a wet liquid, by saliva ; an undying smooth was caressing my lips now. I was touching them, trying to live the same moment again on my couch.

Mikasa is in the corner of the living room, eating an apple and watching at me every ten seconds.

"Yes, you've got great lips…" She comments, smiling.

I stand up and stop touching my lips, confused and disturbed in my thoughts.

"You should care about yours Mikasa…" I answer, don't feeling the need of engaging a fight with her.

"New things at school?"

Humhum… Yes, of course my dear Mikasa, I just forced a guy to kiss me and guess what? He ran away…

"I'm gonna have a bad mark in maths…" I mumble.

"Mother is comprehensive with you." She says.

"And with you too…"

"That's what you think..."

I can hear the snide tone she has.

"Why are you always comparing me with you? We are not the same after all, that's normal if she treats me differently!"

"Yes, you're right, we are different, still, mother never encourage me as she does for you."

"Honestly, I would prefer to have less attention from her."

She laughs.

"Ow, really? Since when you're not the center of everything, Eren?"

I stand up and leave the room:

"Just stop with your shit."

And I slam my bedroom's door.

* * *

Next morning, I can't wait to tell everything to Ymir.

As the first students are entering in the school, I take her apart – or it's more like SHE takes me apart, noticing my impatient look.

"I damn crushed my lips on his."

"Wow… And after that?" She answers, impressed and oh too curious.

"Nothing… Well, he left, after an awkward look."

"So he followed you and you just kissed him?"

"No… We talked a bit, but you know him, he is not a… very talkative guy."

"Yes, you told me that."

"Anyway, he was arousing me, I mean, really… He was whispering some French things to my ear…"

"What a seducer… He knows who it works!" She says happily.

"I think he even insulted me… But, whatever, it was… just arousing me even more and I broke everything to kiss him."

Pause.

"Now…" I continue. "I seriously don't know if it was a good idea, he is maybe going to avoid me for the rest of the year…"

"In what mental state was he before leaving you?"

"… A… It was fast so I'm not sure… I would say… lost? As I was…"

"Okay, that doesn't help us but…"

"Hello guys!" Sasha cuts Ymir and smiles at us with her usual good morning mood.

"Hello…" We mumble.

"How is my little Eren today? Hum? Wants some advices in relationships or even friendships with blond guys – eventually called Armin?"

"Shut up Sasha…" I answer, a soft grin crossing my face. "I know I've done mistakes with him… I'm going to talk with Armin later. But could you just let us speak Sasha?" I say, quite pissed off.

She frowns.

"So I can't participate into this…?"

"Sorry Sasha" Ymir answers. "But… Eren has personal things to tell me…" And then she puts her hand on my shoulder in a soft movement.

Sasha nods, before smiling and shouting:

"**Eren has a girlfriend! Eren has a girlfriend!**" For the entire street.

And she dances for whole, hands up in the air, attracting some curious students who were talking about nothing. The event was taking some big proportions so I just took Ymir into the school in order to have some peace - and explanations!

* * *

"Why the fuck on earth did you just do that?" I ask her, deeply annoyed and confused.

"Because that's the perfect thing to avoid her... She would have asked why she could not hear that too and everything... After all, she would be right, I'm not supposed to listen to your personal things more than anyone else... We just have met. But in your case, I can't allow people to know that you are... pursuiving a dude..."

"Fuck... That was really not the good idea..." I say. "Now everybody is going to think I'm with you!"

"Eren, it's obvisou we are not a couple... Just look at us!" She laughs.

I take a look at our reflection in a the glass of a window. A small, lost and pitiful Eren with a giant laughing girl... It indeed not looks like a couple.

"But still... I don't want people to tell lies about me..."

"Alright... I will tell the others that it was rumors..." Ymir finally says."And now about your situation with Jean... You need to talk with him anyway." Ymir says as we enter in a desert corridor.

"He doesn't answer to me… He just asked me what did I want with him…"

"That's a good question Eren, what do you want?"

I stop.

"I told you that, I want him to tell the truth, that he is a fucking gay dude and that he stops hiding himself with Annie… And above everything, that he stops arousing me!"

"But after that… What do you want? I mean, to be his boyfriend? To let him go? To live with him? To marry with him?"

"What? No… I just…" A sad expression appears on my face.

"That is the question Eren… Why did you kissed him? Are you… attracted to him?"

"Yeah…" I answer in a low and hazed voice. "Clearly…"

"So is it just a sexual thing you want?"

"I don't know for now… The only thing I want is to… please him." I mumble.

Ymir titles her head to me:

"What?"

"To please him."

"You mean… To do all what he wants…?"

I close my eyes, feeling heat going thought my belly.

The bell chooses this moment to ring and Ymir crosses her arm:

"Anyway, be careful with the guy. You don't know what he could do with you… And he has a girlfriend, so, unless Annie is alright with Jean messing around with another dude, I really don't see any positive evolution…"

"I understand…. Thanks anyways." I answer, not really paying attention to her now.

I just saw Jaen and Marco far away, entering on our next class.

"I suppose I'm all in the game now…"

* * *

I choose to sit with Armin this time. He seems troubled at first, but  
I know that he is a cool guy and that he will talk to me at the right moment.

"Hey… I'm sorry for what I did last time… I just didn't want to talk to you about this…"

Armin nods silently, before turning this head and murmuring:

"No… That's all right…" In a really sad tone.

"Come on man, I told you… It's about something really too intimate."

"I understood." He answers.

"Well, I'm not convinced…" But I stop here, not wanting to engage an argument with my friend.

The class continues and I found some pleasure in listening the teacher, aparently lost in the new programm we have to follow this year. He mumbles things around his desk and manage to get attention.

Strange... I'm paying attention to the worst class of the day...

* * *

Lunch time.

As I slowly process in the queue for the self, Sasha and Armin follow me close, talking about what they did last night and how to prepare our first interrogation.

"We have a math interrogation next Tuesday…"

"We've got time…" I answer confidently.

"But you should really work Eren." Armin continues. "If you missed the last test you have to be one of the best in the oral interrogation at least."

"Armin is right..." Sasha adds.

"Yeah, yeah…" I casually say.

The food is frightfully not good at all, and the atmosphere makes me dizzy, but for some reason, I stay here, not moving, while my friends decide to go.

"See you Eren, we're going to work on some exercises." Sasha says.

"Alright." I answer, still sat.

* * *

And then...

Damn, I want to touch those lips.

I want that face against mine.

To feel his breath again.

As I am still filled with the sensations of yesterday, Jean appears with an empty plate, apparently moving to the way out.

He looks at me for two seconds and then stops, goes away from me like if I was plague and even takes a detour. I sigh, not knowing if all that game is going to have an end. If Jean is always playing with me but also backs off when I try something with him… I'll get really mad.

And I eventually stand up, making my way to the exit, holding my plate. As I walk to the treadmills that carry the dishes away down to dark places no-one-knows, a strong hand brutally hits on my plate and everything crashes down the ground in a powerful shock. My glass brakes in coarse shards and the vegetables I didn't eat land in a wet and disgusting sound.

I turn around, seeing the neutral face of Annie, staring at me.

"**_Oups_**…" She says, as some curious guys are slowly surrounding us.

I shiver, not knowing if she just… Yeah, she deliberately broke my plate! That dumb chick!

"Hey you, what did you do that?" I say; voice full of anger.

She then grabs my shirt by the collar and activates her creepy dark-eyes mode.

"Don't even think you can approach Jean, okay? You fucking fag."

And she rejects me before walking out furiously of the self, under the gazes of everyone.

* * *

_END OF THE EIGHT DAY_


	10. Heaven

_**YOOOO! Next chapter!**_

_**I just switched the fiction to M now ;)**_

_**Hope you wil enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

Day 9: Heaven

* * *

After that incident, something just burst in me. I woke up the next morning with that energy I had never – And I'm very serious! – **Never** felt.

Maybe that all the obstacles we meet just make the challenge even better.

I want to shine, to go under the sun and cry to everyone my intentions.

_Listen to Police – Every Breath You Take_

I take my seat with Armin.

Far from the blackboard, far from Jean, and begin my little peeping game with the dude. Soon after the class begins, guess what? The guy turns around and gazes at me with his troubled face. It seems he even murmurs things to himself while he watches me.

Or maybe he is sending me a message… What is he…? If only I could read on lips…

But he stops moving his mouth and our little dance of gazes continues. Each time I look at him with insistence, it's like if he could feel it and he turns to me.

But right before the end of the period, a mad idea just blossoms in my mind and I take my pen in my right hand, under the eyes of Jean, still far away, and plays with the top of the pen, making slow movements with my palm, as if I was jerking off someone.

Mass effect: the French guy seems really troubled by what I just did and I can see his back covered by a small wet smear.

Are you just aroused so hard Jean that you can't retain your sweat, my dear?

"Hum, Eren?"

I stop my _oddly~oddly_ moves… Armin doesn't know how to take what he just saw it seems.

"Oh… My pen just needs some hugs… Usual stuff." I mumble, perfectly knowing that it was like the worst excuse ever heard but…

And as a victory smile crosses my face, I can see Annie, at few seats from mine, watching me.

I don't give a fuck about her. Even with her ferocious eyes and her jaguar look she can't control me. So I turn my head to my paper, suddenly getting another great idea.

I tear up a little piece of paper and write with a neutral writing those words – after some reflections of course:

_Je te veux Jean, je n'en peux plus…*_

And when the period finally ends, I stand up, make my way to the teacher and fake a _no understanding attitude_ with him, asking again an explanation about a point of the lesson. Of course, the trick works really well on this very young and boring teacher just out of his traineeships in Whater-lost-city-around.

And I can even feel the look of Jean in my back, this sensation is just thrilling and I don't retain some random movements with my body while talking with the teacher, even slowly wiggling my butt.

And when he looks somewhere else, I silently put the paper on his desk, ninja mode.

Hope that only Jean is watching at my arse.

Ten more minutes and the I give up, saying that I understood the explanations.

Well, I just understood nothing to the teacher's answers...

The good news is that beside, I understood something else:

_I'm a slut._

Actually, I _can be_ a slut for Jean, I just did something that would have repulsed me one year ago.

So yeah… Jean… you clearly mean something.

And to my great pleasure, all students except the French dude left now.

"Oh, you're waiting each other after the classes." The professor happily remarks. "How lovely…"

Me and Jean just stare at him blankly.

_~Seriously?~_

"I mean… I thought you were in concurrence in this kind of class, with the contests and everything…" He adds.

"Yeah…" I mumble.

And Jean murmurs something before leaving with me:

"Enculé…"**

* * *

_NOTE_

_* : (I want you, I can't bear it anymore...)_

_** : Could be traduced by an equivalent : Asshole... but means to recieve things in your ass in French..._

* * *

I'm still chuckling for what just happened:

"You insulted him, right?" I ask to the sweating Jean besides me.

"Yes…"

I look at him, shoving hands in my pockets:

"I know you read my message…"

He still doesn't look at me, but I can see that a soft and red blush blends into his finely drawn cheeks.

"Hey, I'm fucking talking to you." I insist.

"Just let me, man!" He shouts. "Stop with your talking."

I shrug, smiling to his lost gaze.

As we are descending to the first floor of the building, he suddenly stops, before pushing me against the stair railing and finally he puts his two orbs into mine:

"After the biology work session… Wait me."

And he lets me go, filled with the humid and hot breath he blew on my face.

* * *

Next class, everyone is apparently sat with another student so I find myself standing alone, searching for a lonely comrade.

Jean is sat with Annie, they are really in a bad conflict if I'm judging well their expressions. Armin is with Sasha – eating her 10 am' breakfast – and Krista is calmly talking with Ymir in the corner of the room.

"Hey…" A voice calls me.

I did not expect this...

The mastodon. The blond mastodon I mean, slightly smiling. He waves at me and proposes a seat beside him. I don't hesitate, but feel that the guy could reserve some surprises.

"You're Braun, right?"

"Why everybody call me like that?" He says. "My name is Reiner!"

"Ok… I'll remember."

"Anyway, you seemed really alone so…"

"Thanks man." I answer, noticing how is eyes were small and in certain way; biting.

"And you are Eren? The guy that follows Jean everywhere…"

"What?" I jolt.

"Come on, I think a bunch of persons know that…"

I swallow hard, frowning and rubbing my hair.

"I'm kind of shy… And… I want to have more friends here."

Reiner laughs and knocks on my shoulder:

"You should choose your friends carefully Eren… This guy is not good…"

"Why?"

"It's clear he isn't interested in you, or in whatever else than himself…"

"Sasha thinks that too…" I mumble.

Indeed, he is maybe right; Jean will stay as that self-centered guy all his life… unless if I change some things in him...

"Anyway, I'll get him... if I persist." I proudly say.

"Don't be pushy." Reiner warns. "It leads to nothing. Plus he might definitely reject you…"

"He talks with me… but when the others are far… And mostly when his girl is not around."

"Annie, hum?" Reiner murmurs, like hiding himself from a spy somewhere.

"Yes."

"That girl is very possessive. Just look at them!"

And I follow his look, until I see the odd couple in the fore front, still in a kind of argument.

"School is like a reality shows; you know…"Reiner whispers. "It's all about friendships, romance, betrayals, trust things and all this shit."

"You seem to be really above everything here… Isn't that a kind of arrogant?"

"Maybe." He shrugs. "But still, you can't deny that."

"And what should I do to make Jean my friend?" I ask.

He smiles at me:

"Talk about sex… That's what all guys do: they talk about sex. And principally when they have girlfriends… They compare each other experiences… even each other sizes…" And he chuckles. "I've heard that Jean had a small dick…"

_That pervy smile Reiner has._

I pause.

"Well I will check that soon…" I mumble.

"Eh?" Reiner was apparently absorbed in his thoughts. "What did you say?"

"Something…"

Reiner then solemny says:

"People in general are susceptible to flattery and have the need for contact with other people. I don't care if you are gay, straight, or bi; there is a need to be with other human beings. Men like to be felt needed and appreciated too, and with a lot of men their sex drive can overtake them...I suppose Jean is like that... And just like me, he likes flattery..."

What he just says is really catching my mind...

"I know you just want more than a friendship with that guy... It's obvious..." He adds. "But you should be carefull...Just my advice... This brat won't please you in return I think."

_Yeah, Braun, you're full of surprises..._

* * *

Now I just can't wait the end of that bloody biology work session. As last week, I sit next to Jean and we make some manipulations together.

He doesn't hesitate to put his foot on mine most of the time, like to impose himself, and even presses on it. Smiling, I slightly moan each time he plays like that. Our little games just get crazier as the end of the period approaches. And soon, our biology teacher tells us to tidy up the room before leaving us – me and Jean – alone in the white void.

He then makes some steps to the right corner and seems to wait for me.

I walk to him, feeling an awkward link between us. He is trembling and stares blankly at me, not knowing what to do. I approach even more, at few steps from him. He is just ten centimeters taller than me and my mouth arrives at the high of his chin.

And he whispers:

"_Don't tell anyone_."

Before pushing me on a wall and licking my neck in a fast and uncontrolled move. His passion fills me, spreads into all my body. He bites on my skin, licks again and pumps the flesh in his warm mouth, making some red marks everywhere he can. I can't retain my moans and sighs every second.

Then, he grabs my head and forces me to kneel down:

"Ever done a blowjob?" He asks, breathless.

I swallow hard; I was not expecting that, not even imagining this in my mind. I shake my head in no and he presses my nose against his crotch. I can clearly feel a bump where my mouth is still lying. Hesitantly, I undo the few buttons that separate me from my goal and Jean, too impatient, finally drops his pants down and his tight black boxer far enough so I can see the beast slowly arise.

No, Jean does not have a small one. Not at all... And it is still barely awake at the moment.

"Come on, suck on that ..." He murmurs with his deep and steamy voice.

The great shaft is quite impressive, and I look at it with a worried face. Is my mouth just enough for this? Stupid question but…

I slowly part my lips, open my mouth. My stomach is literally burning from the inside, as if I was about to do like the most exciting thing of my life… And my stomach could be right… My tongue lies on the tip of the shaft, excepting for a terrible taste. But it is just a strange and salty thing… No, not salty: bitter.

And I play with my tongue, remembering the images I saw in all those porn movies, still shy, tempting to adapt the size in the entrance of my mouth.

Now, I take all the tip of his penis on my palate, testing the flavor of it, of his manhood, asking for more, and caressing his balls with my right hand.

I can hear the groans, the complaints he makes and I smile, still his cock shoved in my mouth. Soon, the taste becomes a usual thing and I try to use my tongue more, turning it around the whole shaft.

"Ah… Merde… T'es bon…" Jean whispers, a cold sweat drop on his forehead.

And he lays his hands on my head, even trusting a little with his legs.

"Come on, you can suck better than that…" He says.

The blond guy from the video appears again in my mind. Yes... The movie is now real. I'm with Jean, kneeled down. I try everything to make him enjoy the moment, even rubbing his abs with my left hand and continuing to move back and forth on the cock. I begin to feel a strange fever, and his moves just arouse me even more, my heart goes mad.

And I suddenly press more on his sex, making his head fling back and him cry:

"_Ah, putain… Je vai_s…"

And he pulls my head off his member, before I take it in my hand, squinting eyes, and pumps the last forces he has with my wet fingers:

"_Ah! FUCK_!" He cries out, wincing and struggling with all his body.

And some white trails just burst out his cock and land on my cheeks, my nose, and even the last one on my mouth.

He cries some insults again, dying from pleasure, trying to find a cooler respiration, and finally, he lets my head free and slowly pulls his underwear and jeans up.

He makes few steps, flickering in the white void of the experimental room, leaving me to the ground, on my knees. The door closes behind him. My mouth is still filled with the lingering taste of his cock.

I catch a small drop of sperm that would have fallen on the ground with my finger and lick on it shyly.

Something in me suddenly rises.

...

Heaven maybe...

I have...

The seed of this guy in my mouth.

* * *

_END OF THE NINTH DAY_

_Thanks a lot to Darkling'sDaughter to follow the story  
_

_And still great thanks to the actiive OfZombiesAndMonsters for commenting ;)_

_See you everyone !_


	11. Listen to my heart

_**OMG ! Next chapterrrrr ! Thanks for reading !**_

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

Day 10: Listen to my heart

When I go back to my home, Mikasa happens to be down the flat, about to enter in it, and surprised to see me:

"Hey... Why do you get home after me suddenly?..." She asks.

"Ah…" I take a look at my watch and nods. "I had… to work with someone…" I reply.

So that thing with Jean took so long?

The blowjob was short though… or it seemed to me.

But I clearly took time to settle things after it so… that's possible.

She smiles – and I know that smile – before saying:

"Yeah… Efficient, I hope…" And turns to the door before taping the code of the entrance.

"Really efficient…" I repeat to myself as we enter.

* * *

"How was your day, son?" My mother playfully asks.

I take a good mouth of beef and eat it with a kind of awkward sensation. Everything I shove in my mouth now reminds me the last thing I "ate". Damn this taste was strange but thrilling…

I can feel the meat spredin her hot blood on my palate, reaching the most lonely corners of my mouth, even conquer with its flavour my las molars. I sigh in pleasure, tasting the food like no other day.

"Hey Eren, can't you eat normal?" Mikasa asks disturbed. "You've got time, don't speed!"

"Your sister is right…"

"My day was fine and I eat as fast I want! I'm just starving!" I reply, feeling a BIT oppressed by the two women.

"You are maybe right... Oh, by the way Eren..." My mom continues. "Have you got a lot of work tonight?... I was thinking that I could help you to be delegate of the class..."

"That's already done mom..." I murmur.

"And did you present yourself?" She asks, hopping the right answer with a sincere look.

"No... And I'm very happy to not be delegate. Already a lot of things to think about already."

Mom looks at her plate with a disapointed look, before adding some meat to my serving.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"As long as you get your conests at the end of the year..." She says, smiling.

In my bedroom, impossible to work, I'm obsessed by Jean and the things Reiner told me yesterday.

It seems everyone is warning me that the French guy is not the good one. All except Ymir who looks happy that there could be a man-2-man relationship in the class… Maybe I should tell her what just happened and ask her an opinion about it.

* * *

_Listen to :_ Trentemøller-Take me into your skin

For the French class this morning, I take my seat with Ymir:

"Hey Eren… You look damned happy today!" She says, quite surprised. "I don't know if it is a good sign or not…" She murmurs.

"I just blew off Jean."

Ymir lets her pencil case fall on the ground, provoking a huge metal noise that wakes up the sleepy students all around. She controls herself, swallowing, eyes wide open, then looks at me with a _Are you fucking serious? _look.

"You're kidding me…" She mutters, approaching herself.

"No." I proudly answer, feeling the pleasure filling my stomach.

"What…? How did it just happen?" She asks, more than surprise.

"Yesterday, after the last biology session."

"You didn't do that in the classroom, did you?"

"We did."

"Wow… Fuck…"

"Not this time." I add with a huge grin.

"Well… Are you just aware of what it means?" She asks, still whispering to my ear.

"That he likes blowjobs…"

"Maybe… But… Now it clearly means he could be interested in you. Or maybe, and that's not good for you, he is just making you his whore."

I shrug.

"And after? If I find pleasure in it?"

"I don't say it's not good, I still have pain to understand what you want with him but… Did he… came?"

"Of course he came, and fast by the way…"

Ymir smiles and punches me with her elbow:

"Stop being so proud of yourself. As if you were his better mate ever."

"Maybe that's true…" I reply. "Who knows…"

"Was it the… first time you gave a head to someone?"

"Yeah."

"Unless you are a born-sucker and that it was in your genes since the beginning, I don't understand why he was so receptive… If he has a girlfriend…"

And Ymir takes a look to Jean and Annie far away, near Mr. Lévi.

"Or maybe no… Maybe that it was his first blowjob for him too… That could be a possibility."

"So… I kind of took his virginity with my mouth." I say.

"Yeah…" Ymir laughs. "So you could say that you were is best blowjob ever, surely…"

"That means Annie is not a very… generous person. If Jean was my boyfriend I would…"

I stop.

Ymir turns her head to me, smiling:

"Yes…? What were you saying?"

"That… Oh…"

"I perfectly know what you intended to say,_ you horny guy_…" And she adds. "All you want is to be his boyfriend, just say it already."

"Not necessarily!" I claim. "I'm not in love with him, and that kind of relationship would mean that we love each other…"

"Wrong! At our age, it does not necessarily means that. A lot of students just go out with each other to look less lonely… And that's normal, who would refuse the company of someone? I mean… Of course there are crushes sometimes, but its rare that the two persons are actually really in love… They just pretend… Look at us for example…"

I frown hard:

"What? Us…?"

"Well I pretended we were going out, don't you remember?"

"And people still believe this shit?"

"Everybody knows it!"

"Even Jean?"

"Surely…"

"Damned… We need to stop this right now…" I mumble.

"Well, I will tell them… That situation is also not really great for me… Not that you're a shitty boyfriend, but…" Ymir laughs. "But I may have an opportunity to get someone…"

"You mean you are interested in a guy of the class?" I ask, quite curious.

She turns at me and rolls her eyes:

"Eren, you don't have any idea?" And she moves here dark orbs to the right several times. "Come on…" Again, she moves her eyes, directing them to…

To…

"Krista?" I ask Ymir, amazed.

"Why this surprised look? You didn't remark anything?"

"No…" And I chuckle. "I didn't except to that."

"You don't pay attention to much things..." She comments.

"I've remarked her smile when she was looing at you sometimes... But no more. You could have your chances..."

"To find lesbian is really hard those days... It's a very rare thing, but Krista could be my _rarity_... She's the cuttest of the girls in the class!"

So I'm not the only guy here in same sex relationship…

That is quite funny.

I thoughtfully look at my hands, laid on our table and imagining how Jean would grab them…

But Jean is far from me. He is still with Annie.

And they don't look to be alright.

At that moment, Jean turns back and his eyes meet mines. He seems tired, and really pissed off, but now, to see me makes him slightly smile. I return the smile and he slowly raise his hand:

"Mr. Levi?"

"Yes…?" Ask the curious professor, still amazed that someone could interrupt his class with a possibly interesting remark.

"Could I go to the toilets? Won't be long." Ask Jean, obviously faking an urge desire to piss.

"Alright…" Levi sighs.

Jean stands, Annie watched him during all his way to the doo, at the back of the room. And when he reaches the last row where I have my seat, he deeply looks at me and makes a strange movement around his belt.

That signal was pretty clear.

Two minutes after he goes out, I say bye to Ymir that understood the entire trick and silently stand up, before going out tiptoeing.

If Mr. Levi remarks my absence – which would mean he suddenly stops looking at his hands, bored like hell – Ymir would tell I had to go to the toilets too.

* * *

As I go out the class, Jean surprises me and pushes me roughly against the nearest wall he finds, putting his face really close to mine:

"We have to stop this." He whispers in a husky voice.

"Why? You didn't enjoy last time?" I smile.

He takes time to think, obviously confused with his thoughts.

"I don't want that…"

"It seemed you were quite into it yesterday…"

"I mean I don't want to be gay!" He spits eyes on the floor.

"Jean, look at me."

He shivers.

_ Listen to : Kuroshitsuji OST 2 ~ 13. _

"Hey, look at me I said!"

I grab his chin with my right hand; our lips are at few centimeters. My heart is racing like crazy in my chest.

"Enjoying what I did to you doesn't make you gay." I whisper, seriously.

"Don't say bullshit, you're… gay, aren't you…?" He says, lost.

"I'm not… And I want you, that's all what I know."

He looks at me.

"And... the thing with Ymir... I thought you were pretending to be with her."

"That was just to see the reaction you would have, only that..."

"So... not gay?" He asks, unsure.

"I never felt something of a guy before... I... You don't have to give any shit to those labels… All that counts is what you feel… Just, don't ask you questions and enjoy, there is no problem with…"

"Fuck Eren, I'm with Annie! **That is a fucking problem**!"

I look at his eyes, full of pain, fear and even sadness. He is against me, and his muscles seem to unbend a little, he now lies on me, realizing his tension.

I begin to take him in my arms, even caressing his back and his great shoulders, but he pulls away:

"I don't… want Annie to…"

"Why are you so fucking afraid of her? She seems to control your life."

"That's not true!" He claims, before, whispering again. "I just can't leave her now. She is quite… possessive."

"I thing I've remarked that… Anyway, do what pleases you… I don't want any troubles with Annie. Leave her, stay with her, I don't care."

He leaves me, trying to go back to the class.

I stop him, catching his hand.

"Don't run away… Not again."

* * *

He stops, head down.

"Eren… What do you want?"

I approach myself from him, and shove my hands between his arms and his waist.

We stand like this, for several minutes.

I press my erected member against his butt, caress his torso, bite on the base of his nape, everything in this moment thrills me.

"Be like at the beginning Jean… Treat me like you want."

His black jacket, rubbing my shirt, my arms imprisoned by his arms. His large arms...

"Like the bitch I am, Jean… I want you so bad… Listen to my heart… its beating for you."

I can feel his tension growing, and even heat exhaling through his body.

"Pretend you are straight, bi, whatever… Let me do." I say.

"Could we... see each other, this weekend?" He asks.

"Is that a proposition for an individual... french lesson?"

"Si tu le veux*..." He replies.

"I would love to." I mumur to his ear.

And Jean turns to me, crashing his lips against mines, just a few seconds, before leaving me.

* * *

_END OF THE TENTH DAY_

_* : Si tu le veux : If you want it._

_Yeahh ! Thanks a lot th HLEI and particulary to Darkling'sDaughter ! Reviews are always nice._

_Hope you will like how everything goes !_

_ Love you !_


	12. Just Friends

_**Hey hey hey ! Here it continues ! Great thanks to HLEI!**_

_**And I really wish you a good new scool year if you soon begins it!**_

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

Just friends

Physics can be SO boring!

I am writing numbers on a little white paper with my most elegant style. I still don't know when I will give it to Jean, but I will find a way.

It was the last class of Friday and things got boring really soon.

Luckily, I had the idea to sit with Armin. He is talkative today:

"You really think that you are ready for our interrogation?" Armin asks.

"Yeah… I don't worry too much."

"I can see that."

"Come on Armin, have fun, just… let things go sometimes." I say.

"You don't realize that you are in Titan school I suppose…"

"I realize that, but I don't work all the time, that's all. You surely have some hobbies, don't you?" I ask, smiling to him.

"Yes, as everybody. Reading… playing the piano."

"That's good." I mutter.

He punches me:

"I'm not that stuck in studies. I'm… worried about you."

I turn my eyes to him.

"I know that… And I thank you for your attention. But… No, I need you Armin, you're my best friend here…"

He seems surprised:

"Are you…? I thought… You and Jean…"

"He is quite loud, that's all. And he will never be as nice as you." I say to the blond guy.

"Thanks…" Armin smiles and looks down his stuff on the table.

He can be cute, that's for sure.

As the class ends, he proposes me to revise at his home this weekend.

"Oh…I would prefer next week." I mumble. "I've got to see my family Saturday and Sunday."

He agrees, quite disappointed and says goodbye.

As the group of Marco, Jean, Annie and Connie leave the classroom; I look at my target, wait for an answer, and follow Jean.

He is just in front of me, slowing down his walk.

As the others are too far and don't pay attention, I shove the white paper in Jean's back pocket and give a good spank to him.

"Hey… You fucker!" He mutters, irritated. "What is that?"

"Call me when you want." I murmur and let him go.

I want to get closer, to hug him, but his friends are waiting. As he joins them in the stairs, he gazes at me a last time, showing a shy smile.

I can't forget this grin.

* * *

The moon rises among the dark clouds of September. Mikasa is at her usual place on the sofa. I take a good sip of my orange juice and sit with her, soon, my eyes are directed to the old TV:

"Come on, why don't we go to my place? I've got some good music!" A pretty handsome woman says to an old-fashioned detective.

"I'm not in young ladies, sorry miss…" And he rejects her before entering in a little store.

But he woman follows him, with a worried look, and grabs several times his coat:

"Oh, please Mister Harrison, please!" She begs.

"Who is that girl you took with you Alejandro?" A strange man asks to Mr. Harrison.

"What? Your name is Alejandro?" The girl seems lost.

And in a dramatic move, the guy with the coat gets close to the girl and declares:

"Sorry Greta, I'm not the one you think… I… I am Alejadro Perez, miembro de una asociación de defensa del mundo. No puedo decirte mas, lo siento."

"But… No! You were supposed to be Charles! Charles Harrison! Where are you?" And the woman cries.

"**What the fuck is that film?** Why are you watching only crazy things on TV?"

"I'm bored!" Mikasa replies. "I need to find some stupid things to distract me".

I sigh.

"Don't you ever work?"

"Sometimes…" She casually replies.

Two minutes, watching this awesomely ridiculous (and funny) movie, until I groan:

"But why is she so annoying with that guy? I can't support her."

"She is in love, that's obvious Eren…" Mikasa says. "And I suppose that you know what it means…"

I gaze at her, frowning, not sure of what I really heard.

"What did you say?"

"That you were in position to understand that chick, don't you?" She playfully answers.

"What…?" My heart suddenly beats full speed and I swallow hard, imagining the worst. "What are you talking about?"

"There is nothing to hide Eren, I've seen you…" She says, before turning off the television.

Silence.

"With… who?" I mumble.

"Stop pretending Eren, I saw you and this guy at the door…"

knows the secret and Reiner understood the situation, but my sister has to be out of this. Clearly.

"We were just saying goodbye… He had some advices for French… lessons." I reply, trying to be normal.

"Is kissing a normal thing in any of your French lessons?"

Fuck…

I close my eyes for a moment.

"Eren, just tell me already who it was! I would be happy to see you with someone… even if he's a g…"

"We were just doing a French kiss… That's all! Ok? For the French course! Nothing more!" I reply harshly.

"You really want me to accept this shit?" She blankly asks.

"We are just friends, it was only for fun! You never kissed one of your friend?"

"No… That's.. odd. We surely don't have the same definition of friendship, my dear Eren."

I stand up.

"Believe what you want, he's just a friend and a quite loud one… He is… No, forget about it. Good night!" And I leave the living-room.

That sister is going to kill me… seriously.

* * *

So she saw us when I forced Jean to kiss me in front of our flat? What a pathetic scene… This only happens in movies, right? What does it have to fall on me suddenly?

I look at me in the mirror of the bathroom, seeing the pale face I have. I smile to me, trying to look better. If Jean really wants to meet me this weekend, that means he could be interested! That means I won the hardest part of my plan. I don't fucking know the meaning of my acts, but I really can see the goal: to be with Jean. To share all the time I want and above everything, to please him.

So I have to be the most attractive thing on earth – or at least of the school… that is really hard enough.

My face is not that bad… maybe I could try to have a better haircut, but it takes way too much time to fix it. My random cut is easy and doesn't ask time, that is a good point. I could sleep more, and maybe stop those computer things before going to bed.

And I particularly should really try to watch less porn…

I undress myself, taking a good look to my body. I'm not a muscular guy, but I have some well drawn shapes, as my torso or even my… ass. Now that I look at it, my butt seems oddly big – and I'm not a very proud guy so I really think it is true. So I could definitely play with that…

But I'm not interested in fashion at all, and the way I dress has never been a deep problem to me, as long I was feeling confortable. Now that I have someone to attract… all those things could change.

I should ask a girl to help me about this. And I bet that Ymir will be a very wise choice.

* * *

_Listen to: __Detective Conan - soundtrack 37_

I slip in the shower and let a hot and comforting water fall on my back. I sigh in relief, before adjusting the temperature and opening a bottle of shampoo.

The white liquid starts to flaw on all my body and I take a good portion with my hands. I begin to massage my chest, my abdomen, I pass over my spine with my soapy hands, go down with the foam, lower, to my crotch. I start rubbing my hot sex, pull off the small skin on the tip, wash my penis which slowly hardens and finally, my legs.

As my erected member still asks for more, the images of Jean, pressing his dick against my ass slwoly emerge in my mind. I close my eyes in pleasure, and begin to fantasy about what could happen…

And something makes my heart skips his beats. An idea. A sudden idea.

I caress my butt, still shyly, before letting my right index discovering that place I never explored on purpose. That could be gross, but the association with pleasure is really obvious.

Even with some hot water on my finger, I have some pain to make it go further in me. But the sensation is still really exciting. It is like opening the door of an unknown pleasure.

I take more of the soap and apply it on the tip of my finger, before making it enter again. This time, the finger goes up my ass in a slow and awesome move. I can put it all the way and feel it through my body. This experience is more than arousing, and soon, a second finger finds its way to my hole, asking for some space.

It begins to be pretty crowded down here, but it feels amazing. And as my breaths become louder, I make my hand move and my fingers trust back and forth, while jerking off my shaft with my other hand.

A mintue of this treatment and soon:

"_Yeah, Jean, fill me with that hot cum…_" I moan, before blowing my load on the shower wall.

I pant; take support with my hands on the walls. Soon, the water washes everything and my penis slowly goes back to its normal size.

"Eren! What are you doing? Don't spoil water in here!" Says my mother just in front of the door.

I flinch, before replying her that I was about to go out.

* * *

I lie, exhausted, on my bed, feeling that my ass actually itches. I heard some stories about those gay couples with one of them always limping because he took a cock in his ass. That is quite ridiculous. But If Jean wanted to fuck me? I must be prepared for him._ For his thick magic penis..._

Saturday is not really exciting. I wait in my bedroom during all the morning, trying to work but not feeling that it is efficient. My mind is focused on Jean and the paper I gave him.

And it's only Sunday that he finally calls me:

"Hey… Can I go to your place?" He asks.

"Yeah… sure. Third floor, code is 1661..."

"Great, see you at four in the afternoon."

"Ok."

And he hangs up.

This is a fast way to fix a _rendezvous_. I mean, 10 seconds of conversation, W_OW_, he is a very economical friend. I won't spend all my money in phone bills, that's already something! And I like his voice; it's even more husky, mysterious and dark with the phone…

The rest of the day, I nap on the caoch, waiting for him.

When someone finally knocks at the door at 4 pm exactly - he is really at time -, I go to the door, but Mikasa manages to open at the guy before I can. I am still in the stairs when Jean enters in my house:

"Hi… Is… Eren there?" He asks, troubled by the girl.

Mikasa then turns to me and smiles:

"Oh, Eren. You should have told me that you had invited your friend… I'll let you have fun… Sorry to disturb." And she runs to the kitchen.

I face palm and sigh to Jean.

"Sorry for that…" I mumble.

"That's all right, she seems nice…"

"Why do everybody thinks th…?"

"Where is your room?" He cuts.

I show the stairs and he quickly follows me as I feel tension going fast in all my body.

* * *

_END OF THIS PART_

_Thanks a lot for the reviews everyone. As HLEI mentioned it, I still have issues with grammar somtimes, so if yousee something really odd, please tell me in PM or in review, I would be happy to corect things._

_Hope you enjoyed and See you ! ;)_


	13. French private lesson

_**Sorry for the late! I go back to school so... yeah it's going to be tough for me too ;)**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

Weekend – French private lesson

* * *

Jean comes into my room at full speed, takes a quick look on what he could see in the dark and finds his way to my desk.

Jean sits on the chair facing my computer and I manage to take my seat next to him, an awkward fear is going through me. I would not say I am paralyzed, but it is quite the idea. And he suddenly remarks something under the desk:

"What… is that crap…?" He unsurely asks.

He is watching the old tissues I used to jerk off all this time, more or less forgotten on the floor...

My cheeks become red as two small tomatoes as a strange smile grows on his face.

"Is it…?" He begins to ask.

"No, I'm just… I got cold!" I cut him, tiding the mess under the desk and placing the old dirty things in the nearest garbage.

_Shush_… what a stupid situation! Now his look on me is quite different. He must be lost in dozens of visions including me masturbating all day and… Wow, no please, not that!

"Anyway… let's begin our lesson." He says.

I pause, still repeating his words in my mind.

"But Jean…?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"What are you…? I though you wanted…" I mumble.

"You asked me some French lessons, so we are going to do an extra French class… Bring me your school stuff." He says in a serious tone.

I nod and pull out my things on the desk, hesitating, before facing him and finally saying:

"I thought you wanted me to… blow you off… Like last time…"

"_Chuuut…_ Stop with that already… We are going to work today, alright?"

I sigh, staring at my French book.

"We are going to work French with my specific method…" He adds, in a different tone.

He pulls out a wooden stick, maybe about twenty centimeters long and places it really near my hands. I turn my look to him and see his grin. I shiver, before smiling too.

"What do you plan ?" I ask.

"I thought that a vocabulary lesson would be a good thing… You are a bad student Eren (and he caresses the black stick with his hand) You are a really bad student… And you need more vocabulary…"

"Ok…" I mumble, impatient.

"Show me the list of words our teacher gave us last time, I'm sure you didn't learn them well, even if she asked to do so…"

And I obey, putting the sheet under his eyes.

"There it is." I say.

"So? Have you learned those words?"

"Yes… barely every word." And it was true.

"You are a bad student…" He mumbles. "And I have a good solution for you now. Let's do things this way: I am going to ask you the word in English and you translate the word in French… alright? At the end of the hour, if you successfully learn all the vocabulary, you will be _rewarded_… And each time you will make a mistake… I will _punish_ you."

"Ok..." I murmur, deeply smiling.

"Say _Yes master_…" He corrects.

"Yes, master…" And a cold wave fills my back.

"So…" He watches carefully the list and seems to have problems to choose the right word. "Let's begin with this… Translate for me the word _Ocean_."

I take time to think, imagining the ocean in my mind. That word was quite easy if I remember, it is maybe…

"Océan?" I ask, accentuating the fist syllable.

"Oui, océan… Très bien." He then smiles at me and looks back to his list. "That one was the really not a challenge… Translate now the word _Forest_."

"…" I frown, hesitating, looking back to all our previous lessons, trying to find the right word. Forest, forest, forest... "… Bois?" I try.

"Wrong…" He says.

* * *

I tense, seeing his hand grabbing the stick.

"Present your palm like this!" And he shows me the way to place my hand. I obey, not saying anything.

He then hits violently the stick on my fingers. I close my eyes and I mump some insults. That fucking really hurts. I never imagined a simple stick could be so hard.

"The traduction to forest is _Forêt,_ tout simplement. And_ Bois_ means in fact Woods. And you know that woods and forests are not the same things…" He says in a loud voice.

I can tell that he enjoys the moment.

"Yeah…" I answer.

"Repeat it… _Forêt_, forest."

"_Forêt_, forest…"

"Right." He reads the list again and a glint appears in his soft clear eye:

"Now… What about… _Beach_?" And Jean pronounces the last word in a French way, insisting on the "t".

"What?" I jolt. "You mean…?"

"Just traduce this word."

"You mean… Bitch or… beach?"

"You dumb, I'm talking about those places where sea meets the earth."

"Ummm…"

And, under the grin of my fellow, I take time to memorize all the words that could refer to the sea. _Mer… Marée… Sable… Océan_… But… What is the traduction of beach? Damn…

I can see his wrist tightening his grip on the dark stick.

"Hum…" And I low my head down. "I don't know."

"Too bad…"

And he hits me again. Harder. The wood mass falls on my index and I let a moan fly in the bedroom.

"You better be quiet…" He murmurs.

I don't anwer, holding my trembling hand and sihing deeply to calm the pain. This bastard is really aware of how hurting people at their limit.

"Next…" I say. "Come on."

"Seems you want to finish this stuff…"

"Yes." And I raise my head to his neutral eyes.

Hits.

Hits and again hits.

Harder, always harder.

* * *

And slowly, as the hour passes, the desire to get hurt by Jean changes:

"Hey, that's the fourth time we do _Forest_! Don't you have any memory?"

"… I really don't know… anymore…" I pant, smiling to his dark look upon me.

"You better remember next time."

And he hits me again.

As the pain fills in all my hand, and reaches my heart, I smile, I deeply smile. And each time he hits me there, the same amazing feeling goes through my veins.

"And… _Beach_…?" He asks, hesitating.

"_Océan_." I say chuckling, droopy eyes.

* * *

He stands up suddenly, angry, and slaps me. His hand hits my cheek with in a violent move and a strange heat spreads in my skull. My body is literally on fire. A sweat drop falls on the ground.

"Are you kidding me Eren?" He asks, edgy. "Don't you think I guessed your business? You idiot!"

"I… I want you to hit me again…" I beg, grabbing his shirt.

"I said you would be rewarded if you could finish the whole list!"

"But what is that reward?!" I ask, the beats of my heart going faster.

As Jean calms himself, I can remark he also pants hard, his breaths are irregular and his eyes are falling in a kind of passion expression.

"What is it…?" I ask again.

"You really upset me…" He whispers, before slamming me on the floor.

His hot face presses against mine and our lips meet in enraged movements, our eyes meet for just an instant, then we close them and sigh from pleasure. His body lies on mine; he presses it, even wiggles a little with his ass over my stomach, moves his crotch over my head, put his erected sex in front on my mouth through his tight jeans.

"That is your reward…" He whispers, presenting me his erected member.

And he then places his two legs around my head and his hand far away, before I open my mouth and take his shaft on my palate.

I begin to suck on it wildly, being aware to not hurt him with my teeth and playing with my tongue all around the column of flesh. As he starts breathing hard again, his hips move slowly and his cock enters deeper in my mouth.

I take a moment to breath; pull out his shaft for a moment:

"Continue your job." He says.

I sigh, smile, and taste again his precum with my mouth, savoring the flavor.

But he suddenly shoves all his member, from the tip to the root down my mouth, and even reaches my throat in the same long movement.

"Ah… your mouth is fucking good…"

I gasp.

I try to breathe but his sex takes way too much space in my mouth and I can barely come up for air.

"Get out..." I try to say.

"No, you must learn how to suck better...

He withdraws a little; let me breathe properly before trusting again back my throat. I try to control my repulsion move, but his hard member touches the back of my mouth and I don't know if I can handle such a big thing down here.

"Stay right here… just like that… ok?" He says calmly. "As if you were at the dentist… keep your mouth open and don't move."

I obey, closing my eyes and imagining that it's a sort of lolipop in my mouth.

A really big lollipop…

Soon, he tenses:

"Ah… too hot down here. I think I'm gonna…"

* * *

And he withdraws again, before letting out wild moans and trails of cum on the edge of my mouth. The first one lies on my upper lips, then, like if it was completely natural, I open my mouth and the others fall on my tongue.

"Good, now swallow that…" He whispers, grabbing my head to push me on his member.

And I suck off his cum, swallowing each drop I can find and finally lick the tip of Jean's shaft.

"Ahh… that's right… You're a good pupil." He then sighs.

I swallow hard, the taste is not bad but really strong and I feel I could get disgusted by it soon. I stand up and direct myself to the door of my room:

"Sorry, need to rinse my mouth…"

He watches me leaving the room with an exhausted expression and I close the door.

* * *

In front of my mirror, right after drinking as much water I could, a strange happiness fills me.

"I swallowed it…" I say to myself, proud. "I swallowed Jean's load…"

Someone knocks on the door.

Fuck… that could be Mikasa and must NOT see my messy hair or my red cheeks; she would again make theories and would guess what happened.

"NO!" I jolt.

"Eren… it's me…"

"Oh…" I answer, appeased by the French's voice.

I begin to open the door but he blocks it on the other side.

"No… don't open…" And I can guess his back on the door.

I slowly sit on the tiled floor and rest my back against the door.

And we begin to talk like this, separated by this thin bulkhead:

"Are you… all right?" He asks, unsure.

"Yes, don't worry about me…" I sigh.

"Did you… enjoy it?" His voice is now really smooth, and high like a girl's voice suddenly.

I softly smile.

"Yeah, and it was surprising…" I chuckle.

_LISTEN TO : __Kenji Kawai - Narcotic_

"I don't know if we can keep doing those things again…"

"Why?"

"I… I can't… I'm with Annie and I…"

"What is that stupid answer? If you don't like her, leave her, I already told you that…"

"You don't understand Eren… she is more than a simple… girl."

"I know she is not pleasing you, and that you want someone else to make the job... I understood that." I say, seriously. "But why would you stay with someone you don't like?"

"I like… her…" He says awkwardly.

I sigh, and then say:

"Bullshit…"And I hit the door with my wrist, on a sad tone. "I can see that she is not in your mind, that you're not thinking about her every second, that your clearly not look as someone in love, you clearly not have that expression of joy and passion when you look at her, and you… you don't have any kind of idea how you can suffer because you are actually worried about her!" I finally let go, a tear falling in my cold cheek. I hit again. "All that… I feel it right now… I really do… and not for Annie, not for any other stupid bastard of the class… I'm feeling it for you…"

I calm myself, showing my head in my hands and sighing deeply.

"_Je t'aime_…" I say in a low voice. "Is that the right traduction? Je t'aime! Jean… Je t'aime…" And I dry my tears.

I wanted to see his face now.

I really wanted to.

But he was on the other side… and I could imagine was his awkward expression.

"I… should better go…" He then whispers. "Bye…"

And the door of my house soon closes.

* * *

_END OF THIS PART_


	14. Invitation

_**Hey eveyone ;)**_

_**Next chapter! I also corrected several mistakes on the last chapters.  
**_

_**Enjoy and see you!**_

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

Day 11: Invitation

I am making my way to Titan's school. The high trees of autumn are waving their pale leaves around the buildings. I can feel the morning air cooling my heart and slowing my steps. A new week begins.

"Eren! Hey!"

I turned back to Ymir, not knowing if it was a good thing or not to walk with her. I didn't want any discussion, or, more precisely, any discussion with someone else. I had to fix a certain number of things in my mind.

To think again about what happened.

"Hey Eren!" Ymir smiled to me.

"Hey…" I mutter as we walk now side by side.

"Any problem?" She asks, frowning.

I keep silent, scratching my left ear in an awkward move. Does she have to know what happened in my house yesterday? She could maybe… help me to clarify but…

"Oh, you must be lost in your thoughts, sorry…"

"Yeah…" I nod. "And the weather does not help."

"Eren!" She laughs. "What's going on? Are you actually in a bad mood, or could you be…?" And she deeply smiled to me. "_In love?"_

I look over my shoulder, avoiding her gaze and try to stay neutral.

"Stop with that…"

"I knew it…" She says. "My little Eren is becoming melancholic and all that girly stuff…"

"Shut up…"

"Haha, Jean should be happy to make as much effect. Did you talk to him last Friday?"

"Yes, and…" I hesitate, before saying loudly. "We came to my place yesterday."

"Are you serious?" She rolls her eyes. "That's great! What happened?"

"I… I don't know… He ran out after I told him… some things…"

Ymir passes her hand through her dark hair and thoughtfully closes her eyes:

"I suppose you're not going to tell me what you said to him…"

"NO."

"Ok… How did he react exactly?" She insists. "I just want to make things clearer."

Yes, I was expected to that kind of sentence…

"He blankly said he had to go." I answer, still hurt by what he did.

"Doesn't sound good… Maybe you said the thing that he didn't want to hear."

Yes, that was the possibility I was scared of. If Jean really didn't want any serious relationship with me, what could I do? To force him? I'm not that desperate…

* * *

We soon arrive to the great building and Armin, Sasha, Krista give us a warm "Good morning!" from the entrance.

"Hello everyone!" Answer the dark-haired girl towards me.

She directs herself to Krista, kisses her on her cheek and then pushes her in the building.

"Since when Ymir kiss people to greet them?" Sasha frowns. "And why is Krista the only one honored?"

"Are you actually jealous Sasha?" And Armin chuckles at her.

"Do you want a punch in your face, _Blondie_?" She threatens with her fist.

"Come on, that's just a kiss… On her cheeks!"

"He's right." I add.

Sasha turns to me, still displeased:

"Oh, Eren, I clearly don't understand your relationship with that creepy girl…"

"Creepy?" I ask.

"Have you seen her eyes?" She adds. "Brrr… Makes me shiver each time I see her."

"That's looove, my dear…" Says Armin.

And he finally gets his punch.

"Hey! That hurts!" He grumbles.

"You deserved it." Then she looks at me again:

"And you allow Ymir to sit all the time with Krista, what's your role in all that?"

"What…? What the fuck are talking about?" I mumble.

"You and Ymir! You're together right?"

Face palm.

Ah… I had forgotten this crap.

"No… Again, we've never been together… Stop with that bullshit already."

"Hey, I knew it was only rumors." Armin says. "And Sasha didn't want to listen to me!" He proudly adds.

"Shut up Blondie, you were saying it was impossible because that possibility was not pleasant for you!"

Sasha now gazes at him with her cunning smile in the corner of her mouth and approaches him. Armin, apparently troubled, backs a little.

"What are you insinuating?" He mumbles.

"That Eren being in couple with Ymir makes you sad, Am I not right?"

Armin pauses, his eyes lost in the ground, before shrugging nonchalantly:

"Eren does what he wants… It's not my business…"

"Ha… I'm not convinced at all…" And Sasha gives me a wink before entering the school.

Armin, after a long moment of silent, looks at me and scratches his head, embarrassed:

"Just forget about what she says…"

And I follow him, gazing at his blue eyes while we make our way to the first class.

I like the silence Armin and I share at this moment, even if more and more questions are coming to my mind every second, it is quite soothing.

When we arrive in the classroom, everyone is already sat and we take the last empty places, at the last row.

* * *

I notice that Ymir and Krista are sat together, Jean is with Marco. As install my stuff on our table, my pen falls on the ground and I can see Jean turning to me, looking a few seconds in my direction with an upset expression, before sighing and going back to his normal position.

Awkward look.

_And what if he didn't want to talk to me for the rest of the year?_

_Maybe I just fucked up everything…_

"Ah…" I sigh, watching the brown tress outside.

"Sasha is becoming really strange lately, don't you think so?" Armin asks suddenly.

"Everybody is acting weird lately…" I mumble. "And especially her."

"Hey… You seem worried."

"I… Yes, I am." And I look at him, smiling a little. "But I'm glad to be with you now… I think I wouldn't support all their girl questions…"

He laughs.

"Oh, you better watch out Eren, I really can ask a lot of questions when I'm interested…"He warns.

"Why would you be…?" I ask, focusing myself on my agenda.

"… I mean I'm… your friend, right?" He asks, as if he wanted me to confirm.

"Of course we are." I smile to him.

I can see him looking down to his stuff and a slight grin appearing on his face. But why does this little smile seems strange to me all of a sudden? Like if it was not something natural.

Like if it was forced.

* * *

At the lunch break, we settle in a quiet corner of the self, before Sasha finally comes and sits right beside me.

"Great, at least, the fish looks tasty this time." She happily says.

"_Bon appétit_." I say.

"Thanks." Armin answers.

"Oh, that was French right?" Sasha seems intrigued.

"Yes."

"You're good at it I suppose."

"Yeah, Eren is a boss in French!" Armin proudly says.

"Don't overstate Armin…"

"Come on." Sasha says. "If Armin thinks you're food in math, he's surely right. I'm curious about how you learn French in fact. IS it natural for you to learn other languages or… have you got any techniques?"

If only you knew Sasha, how I learnt my vocabulary this weekend…

"I… I like how it sounds."

"Romantic!" And she blinks her eyes several times, putting her lft hand over her mouth. "Talk to me dirty Eren… In French!"

"Certainly not!"

"Come on!"

"Out of the question…"

Armin laughs on his seat.

"You too are really funny…"

"She is torturing me, don't you see that?"

"And it makes him laugh even more!" Sasha answers.

"Shut up!"

After a séance of insults and jokes, my two fellows finally manage to finish their plates and reach the exit of the self. I enjoy a moment of loneliness, trying to make things clear in my mind, until a guy takes his seat in front of me:

"Hey…"

I was not expecting to see Reiner here.

* * *

"Hey Reiner." I smile.

"Still on your French dude?" He asks with his curious grin.

"Oh… You're not going to upset me with that story every day I hope…"

"No, relax; you do what you want after all…"

"Great…" I answer. "So… What's up?"

"Things are going great for me… and… Yes, I had something to ask you."

I rool my eyes to him:

"Tomorrow night I organize a little reunion in my house, would you come?"

"Hu… Yeah, why not?" I answer, surprised. "But, why me?"

"You're cool…" He shrugs.

"Ok, thanks for asking me anyway." I hesitate. "Suppose Sasha and Armin are not… welcomed."

"Oh, feel free to go with your pals if you want. I just have to warn you that Connie will be there and… I know that Sasha and him…"

"Don't appreciate each other." I continue his sentence.

"Yes…" He admits.

"Whatever, I will come."

Reiner smiles to me "Jean will come too." before leaving the table.

Of course, his last words make me feel even confident about my presence tomorrow, so I nod to him and he soon disappears.

That's curious. Never imagines I could be the guy people invite in their parties. In fact it would be the really first time I'm going to this kind of things.

During the math period, I sit with Armin as usual and try to make eye contact with Jean, searching for a sign, but he remains immobile and his seat.

"Wow, I don't have any idea of how the teacher answered that question…" I mumble.

"You just have to add +1-1 to last part of the equation, that's a simple trick but it can be really useful…" Armin helps me. "And there it goes, you solved it."

"Oh, thanks…" I smile and continue to read the solution ton the problem on the blackboard.

Yes, I'm suddenly paying attention to math classes. But it's maybe because, hehe, we have our first interrogation at five o'clock and I didn't forget that…

"Are you ready for the oral thing?"

With Jean? When he wants I blow him off…

But… Well, I suppose Armin is talking about our interrogation.

"Not really…" I shrug. "We'll see."

* * *

After the last hour of math, my stress just burst out and I begin to feel a sort of… pain in my belly. Plus a strong fever and a strange taste in my mouth, as if I had swallowed a metal thing.

We wait for our teacher in front of a random room with Armin and Sasha –who is literally pouncing on the floor.

"I am so excited! I've learnt all my exercises and all those fucking definitions!" She says. "I'm gonna fight those maths!" And she friendly punches Armin in his belly.

"Ouch! Hey stop that." He reluctantly says.

"Calm down Sasha…" I beg her. "Don't hurt Armin, we need him." I chuckle.

"Yes… I could still help you during the interro if you are lost." He proposes.

"Come on Armin, I won't need help! Don't worry!" And she then adds playfully. "And that's not good to cheat my dear…"

Finally, the teacher that has to interrogates us comes over our group and opens the little room.

"Ok, I'm going to give you an exercise to each one of you and you will have thirty minutes to finish it…"

"Great!" Sasha answers happily.

But when the teacher gives her a little piece of paper when the questions are written, she loses her smile and watch Armin and I with a terrible face.

"Oh no…" I murmur, seeing symbols I've never read before on my own sheet.

"You can begin now." Our teacher tells us.

I stay in my place, not moving, Armin is already writing his first calculations on his blackboard with a serious face and a incredible haste.

Sasha, after a moment of reflection on, starts the exercise, if a slight expression of fear in her eyes.

I myself really don't know how to begin this mess. Everything in my head is melting and it's like a brand new language I never heard of.

The images of Jean, avoiding my look and fleeing away go through me and I soon lose any interest in my exercise.

As the hours passes, I only can write two lines on the blackboard and I'm not even sure of their relevance. Soon, the teacher approaches himself and stares at me:

"You don't understand what you have to do?" He asks.

"Yes… I'm lost. It's like I've never seen that before" (And it was true^^)

"Okay…"

When the hour finally ends, the teacher gives us our marks and I sigh, not wanting to say anything:

"Sasha…" He begins. "That was quite good, a little bit slow at the beginning but you understood the method well… I'll give you a B. Hum… Eren… You were indeed lost with you lessons it seems. You really have to work on those sums for the nest time, ok? I really helped you a lot."

"Yes…" I mumble.

"So it's going to be a C-… and I'm kind this time because it's your first interrogation, but, all teachers won't be like me, is that alright?"

"Yes, thanks…" I mutter, feeling heat going through my cheeks from discomfort.

"And Armin… It was really good. Only some mistakes at the end, but… it was not in your program so, I can understand it…" He smiles. "You begin with an A, well done…"

"Thanks…" He mumbles, with a soft grin.

"Alright, have a nice evening, goodbye!" The teacher says before we leave the room.

* * *

As Sasha complains about the B she "didn't deserve", Armin walks beside me and try to comfort my pretty sad face:

"Eh, that's our first intero, it's normal to begin like that…"

"You're right, but I'm just angry against me…" I admit.

Sasha tells us goodbye in the street and I decide to follow Armin in his house to change my mind.

"Thanks for inviting me." I mumble.

"That's a pleasure…" He then pushes me a little to make me react. "Don't zombify yourself!"

"Yeah yeah…" I chuckle.

"Seems you were lost somewhere else during the intero."

"Sort of…"

"You still don't want to tell me what's going on?"

His question is sincere, I know he wants to help me and it already makes me feel better. But I really don't think that to tell the truth would be a good idea.

"I don't know… I just don't have the force to work those last days… Any ideas?"

He smiles:

"You need motivation…"

"That's for sure…"

Armin's flat is really small, but cozy, and warm. I immediately feel relieved.

"Want something to drink?"

"Yes, absolutely!" I groan.

We settle on his comfortable kitchen and start to talk about the school, soon, I can't retain myself to pronounce Jean's name:

"It's strange how he acts with Annie…"

"I don't look at him so much… Do you really pay attention to this guy?" Armin asks.

"Yes…" I hesitate.

Armin frowns, half curious, half in discomfort:

"Is your problem in relation with Jean?

I wait a few seconds, before sighing and admiting:

"Yes…"

* * *

_END OF THE ELEVENTH DAY_

_Thanks a lot to LordSakura and again to OfZombiesAndMOnsters ;) Hope you like how it goes! See you !_


	15. Mash up!

_**Hi ! Here comes the next chapter! Still thanks for your reviews and for reading, it really pleases me!**_

_**I also changed the cover image of the story, noticing that there was an other fiction with same cover than mine ;)  
It will maybe change again, I still don't know how the things are exactly going to end ^^  
**_

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

Day 12: MASH UP

* * *

A new silence fills the room as Armin begins to stroke a piece of tissue with anxiety.

"Yes." I repeat after sighing. "I have some… problems with him."

"… If you need any help I…"

"No." I cut him. "It's all right."

He keeps wriggling the tissue in his hands:

"If you say so…"

"Yes, you don't… have to know that kind of crap…"

"Eren."

Armin's tone changed. He stands up and watches me carefully, as if a revelation was about to burst out his mouth.

"I can see you're hiding something, I'm not stupid you know…"

He looks really determined all of the sudden. And so… protective. That's over troubling.

"Now, tell me already. I won't let this guy making you uncomfortable and ruin your year…"

"Armin I…"

He shakes his head in no:

"Damn… If you really are in trouble, just tell me. I'm ready to listen. Did he hurt you? Did he… insult you? I don't know…" He tries, a strange sadness in his voice.

I sigh, calming myself and finally looking up his blond and shiny face:

"I think… I think I…"

Armin begins to open his eyes wide, as if my answer had already spread in his mind.

"I love him… maybe…" I then turn my eyes down and swallow hard, feeling all the weight of his look on me.

A new silence, before Armin moves his right foot, as if he was about to walk away:

"Uh… Okay…" He mumbles.

"But you really didn't need to know that… Sorry…"

"No." Armin cuts. "I mean… It's great, I… I…thought you were…"

"Well I thought too." I answer.

New silence.

"Well, I should go, it's going late… Sorry for that… awkward moment." I stand up too and manage to go to the front door, until Armin catches my arm:

"Eren!"

"Yeah?" I turn to him, feeling his trembling hand on my arm.

"I… But you know that he is with Annie right now…"

I simply nod in the void, before pushing away his hand and opening the door.

"Sorry." I say again.

And the sad face of the blonde boy vanishes in the dark forms of the night.

* * *

Wednesday, a soft breeze follows me in the streets of my little town. I didn't sleep well and I have some troubles to walk strictly in the right direction. My eyes often close themselves.

When I join my fellows in front if the school, Armin is nowhere to be seen

"Hey guys… Where's Armin?"

"Don't know." Sasha answers, leading our little group to the first classroom.

"He usually waits me every morning…" I mumble, watching Ymir and Krista talking near us.

"Maybe he's just late." The blond girl proposes.

"Or he is fed up with Sasha's harassment." Ymir says, before getting a punch in her stomach.

"You bitch…"

* * *

As everybody enter in the French classroom, I can see Jean, sat alone in the right corner, focused on a little piece of paper.

I try to stay calm and join him. As I settle myself beside the French dude, he suddenly turns his head to me:

"No..."

And he shakes his head, with a reproachful glance.

"But…"

I can clearly see a sort of hate and repulsion in his eyes.

"No, just don't sit with me."

I wait, without clenching or looking away. I really can't let that man being like this towards me, after all what we did...

"Jean… Why? I just want to…" I try to calm him down, placing my hand on his, before he pushes me away and yells:

"**Get the fuck out of my life, you fucking fag**!"

All the class turns to us, even the teacher, Mr. Levi, who now stands up and frowns at the scene.

Then it's a powerful hand that grabs my shirt and trips me to the ground. I fall on my butt and soon, the evil face of Annie appears to me, between the rays of the sun:

"What did I tell you? You crap?" She spits. "What did I tell you?"

Instinctively, I protect my head with my arms and contract my whole body. A terrifying silence now settles in the classroom.

_Clap, clap, clap._

"Eh! … What's happening here?"

It's Mister Levi, trying to understand the situation and calming the blond girl.

Annie slowly crashes her foot on my hand - that hand Jean has already hit so many times and which still makes me suffer. I open my eyes wide to her, as her shoe begins to press on it. The pain fills my arm, my bones, as if all my flesh was about to burst in pieces under the weight. But the most terrible is her shiny eyes, gazing at my small body.

"Annie, would you explain to me what's going on here?"

Mr. Levi approaches himself and Annie reluctantly leaves me on the floor, before taking her seat with Jean.

"No that's alright professor… Eren just slipped."

Mr. Lévi, still frowning, helps me to stand up. His thin hand grabs my wrist for a moment and in the same time, I turn to Jean and see that he is watching me with a troubled face.

"Are you alright Eren?" Our teacher asks me.

"Yeah… Merci Professeur…" and I walk away from him and this part of the classroom, preferring to take a seat in a calm place.

* * *

I finally sit with Reiner, proposing with a soft smile the place beside him:

"Come on man, just change that terrific face."

I sigh and take my seat silently. But when I want to grab my stuff out of my bag, the pain in my hand reappears and paralyzes my move. I hold tight my wrist, trying to stop the pain.

Reiner carefully looks at me:

"Hey… Eren…"

"That's… this fucking girl." I rage against myself.

"Annie?"

"Yes."

"What did you do to her?" He chuckles. "If Annie has hurt you, it means you must have done something really bad… She is not a violent person… or... it's what I've been told..."

I close my eyes for a moment, feeling that the pain slowly fades away.

"Oh, but I guess what just happened." He smiles to me. "You did something with Jean, am I right?"

"Just don't… talk about that Reiner… I'm fed up with the two of them." I sigh.

He looks at me with a worried face, before muttering:

"Look, you just played a dangerous game Eren… That's all."

"I don't need your opinion about my shitty life Reiner… Just let me." I sigh again, trying to avoid his soft grin.

"Hey… What's your problem Eren? Don't be sad…" He places his strong hand on my shoulder. "It's normal to fail sometime. You can't blame yourself for having tried…" He then adds, laughing. "And seriously, you really chose the wrong guy."

I run my sweaty fingers through my hair and wink several times.

"Yes… maybe…" I mumble.

* * *

As the class ends, Mr. Levi and Reiner insist to let me see the nurse of the school for my hand.

The great blond guy is following me in the white corridors, a pervasive smell of soap and metal in the air.

"My… How did you hurt yourself?" The infirmary asks me, rubbing my wound with an oozy cream.

"I… Someone walked on my hand…" I say.

I can hear Reiner deeply sighing behind me.

"Is it really painful?" The nurse then asks, also checking if my tension is normal.

"The pain cooled a little." I explain, as she camly nods.

"You should go home and apply some ice on your hand. Take care to not break any bone, you're hand is fragile now."

"It means he can miss class today?" Reiner suddenly asks.

"Yes, I highly recommend that…" She says.

"Could I go with him?" The blond guy tries.

"Yes… that's a good idea. But you two need a special autorisation... Let me phone the director." And the nurse quickly walked away the room.

"You see, I was convinced your were badly injured." Reiner says, shaking a little my head.

"Thanks…" I murmur, looking at my hands.

* * *

As we slowly walk together in the dim light of the morning, Reiner stretches himself and exclaims:

"Well, we now have all day for us thanks to you Eren!" He laughs, before seeing my worried face. "Come on bro, just smile for once! ... For me!"

I hesitate, before I let a shy grin growing on my face..

"That's better… Now let's have a drink somewhere…"

"I would rather go home and…"

"Certainly not! You need a comforting moment now! If you go to your place, you're just going to mope alone."

"...Suppose so…" I mumble.

We walk for a while, the air is slowly getting hotter and we find a peaceful bar, not far from a glistering fountain.

"This is the perfect place." Reiner takes his seat and watches the children playing football near the pool.

The moment is indeed quite relaxing; I take time to enjoy the sun on my tired face and on my hands.

When a beautiful blond waitress finally arrives, Reiner greets her with a rough spank:

"_Hello my dear Helena_!"

The woman seems more amused than chocked.

"You little…" She pushes his hand away. "Hello Reiner… you came with one of your stupid pal again?" She smirks.

"Nope…" And Reiner smiles to me. "He's not like the others…"

An awkward silence. The waitress turns to me:

"Well, what do you want?"

"Two gin tonic my dear." Reiner cuts. "And some ice for my friend!"

As she walks away, Reiner grabs her ass and squeeze on it with his delightful smile. The waitress immediately jolts

"Eh! Back off! You monkey!"

Reiner can't stop laughing and I soon let his joy filling my face.

"I like your smile." He whispers, between two bursts of laughter.

And right here, right now, I can't avoid a slight blush on my cheeks. The heat spreads fast and I can't hide it.

Reiner clearly notices it and simply smiles to me:

"You know you can be cute, don't you?"

I avoid his look, awkwardly moving my shoulders and my hands.

The waitress puts the two glasses on the table and runs somewhere else with haste, taking care to not walk near my blond fellow.

"Thanks for the drink." I say.

"That's my pleasure. And by the way, do you still come to my party tonight?"

"I don't know… I didn't ask my parents…"

"Come on Eren, you're 18! You can go out when you want!"

"I'm not sure my mother has the same opinion…" I take a sip of my drink.

Reiner sighs. "Just call them." And he hands me his cell phone. "Come on… It's going to be funny man."

"All right…" I grab his phone and press on the different numbers.

As I talk to my mother, Reiner glares at me closely.

"Yes?" My mother asks.

"Hey mom… I was wondering… If I… could go to a… reunion with my classmates tonight."

"Sure… That's a great idea Eren, go work with your friends!"

"I'm not sure we are going to work but… whatever…"

"Do what pleases you, sweetheart, but don't forget to prepare your exams!"

"So… I'll be going home late…"

"That's good for me. Have a nice evening!"

And I smile to Reiner, giving him back his phone.

"Seems your mother and I share the same point of view : You _Need_ a party tonight."

"Yes." I admit.

"Come on, let's go to my place, you'll help me to prepare everything." He declares, finishing his gin tonic and leading me into streets I've never seen.

Reiner stops in front of a large store:

"Okay… We need to buy some things for tonight."

As he slowly fills the shopping cart, I remark all the bottles of alcohol he takes between the snacks and the frozen foods:

"Hey… are you sure you can afford all that?"

"Yes, I always keep money for those kinds of parties."

"_Vodka, Rhum, Manzana_… " I say, paying due to Reiner as we join the cash store.

I really don't know what kind of party it's going to be. But that's surely not a working session he prepares.

"That's the basic ingredients for a perfect party my little Eren."

He smiles to me.

"And now that you're are in too, I have my last ingredient... I know it's going to be a _superbe _night."

* * *

_END OF THIS PART_


	16. Truth or Dare

_**Here comes the next LONG chapter, hope you'll like that ending, because it's going really hard you will see XP whatever...**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

Day 12: Truth or Dare

* * *

"Eren, could you help me with the dishes?"

"Yes!"

_Listen to : The Supper- Coraline Soundtrack _

Reiner and I begin to settle down several plates on the large table in his flat. The walls are covered with a tone of recipes. "I like cooking" He had said to me when I noticed all the papers around.

And** yes**, Reiner really seems to like cooking. Now he is preparing a pizza with a huge quantity of diversified ingredients and his move are natural, fast and efficient. And his smile shows how easy and joyful all this is for him.

"May I.. do anything else?" I ask.

"No, just rest until they come. And you know that you need to preserve your hand! Let me see it."

I show him my hand. The wound became purple. He frowns:

"I suppose it's normal… But let me get some ice for you." And he runs in his bathroom.

When he comes back with a green basin, filled with water and ice, I remark a strange drag, gleaming under the light of the room. He is sweaty, and not a little. Yet, I really don't feel hot or even warm… Am I really sick? Or could it be him?

"Put your hands in this." He orders me.

I obey. "Thanks…" Then sit on a small chair, watching him while he makes the pizza.

Now I wonder… how Jean is going to act around me after what happened. And the most important thing:

"Will Annie be there too?" I ask.

"Since Jean is coming, I suppose that she will certainly come too."

I sigh.

"You don't like her, am I right?"

"Yeah… In fact… I was ok with Jean and Annie being together but…"

"Not anymore... ?" He turns to me, smiling.

I look at him, feel his compassion, and avoid his eyes:

"I… don't know. The thing is that she clearly doesn't like me. Do you think she could have guessed something?"

"Of course… And maybe that Jean even told her."

"Why would he do that?" I open my eyes wide.

"I don't know... Ask him." He simply replies.

I suddenly feel unease now. Knowing that Jean and even Annie are going to be there makes me think that something bad could happen. Reiner remarks my sad expression:

"Hey… don't worry. You just have to avoid that creepy blond girl. My apartment is big enough…"

"Yes… but I really should see Jean alone and make things clear."

Reiner chuckles:

"You're funny Eren…" Then, he puts the last slice of tomato on the pizza and admires it for a while.

"Why?" I merely ask.

"Because… my dear homo… When it comes to men you seem to lose your self-confidence and that's bad…"

I frown. "I'm not a… Shush." And run a hand through my hair.

"What happened with him? Did you make out already?"

"I… Why are you interested anyway?" I ask.

"Because…" He laughs again. "That's funny…"

"Funny to see a friend in trouble?" I mumble.

"Especially when it's a gay friend." And he smiles to me.

"We…" I close my eyes for a moment. "We already kissed, but he doesn't seem to like it."

"Of course he doesn't. Straight guys are not supposed to be interested in you this way!" And Reiner turns to me, pacing his hands on the table with stiffness. "What he wants is your body, that's all. He wants to have sex. So… did you have sex?"

"No!" I jolt.

"Did you blow him off?"

I feel a sweat drop going all the way down my back, making me shiver:

"Yeah…"

"That's already something…" And Reiner puts the pizza in the oven. "What a lucky guy…" He murmurs.

I clearly heard what he said and flinch a little. As he manages to insert the large plate in the dark furnace, I gaze at his body and can't restrain my eyes to go down his butt and…_ Damn_. Jean really has a small body with you compare those two… I wonder if Reiner has a…

But the bell at the entrance rings and the first guys of our class enter.

* * *

Sasha, Ymir and Krista are greeted one by one - Reiner seems really eased with all those people in his home - and take place in the living room.

"Hey Eren… I though you would not come." Sasha says, happy to see me.

"Yeah…" I answer, holding my frozen hand.

"What happened to you this morning?" Krista asks.

"Oh… Nothing really."

And I remark the look of Ymir on me. She certainly knows what really happened and softly smiles.

"So… You and Reiner came here while we were working?" The dark haired girl asks.

"Yes."

"You fucking lucky guys…" Sasha grunts, before opening the first bottle and serving her friends.

Sasha takes me apart:

"Hey, you're not with Armin?"

"No… I thought he would come with you…"

"But… Eren! He's your best friend! I though you would tell him!"Sasha sadly says.

"Oh shit… I… It's little bit late now."

"I'll try to phone him."

"It's strange... Was he also absent after the French class?"

"Yes, all day." The brown haired girl then goes to the living room.

Now I'm kind of worried for him... I really can be stupid sometimes.

* * *

Soon, other guys from our class arrive. I don't know all them but notice that Sasha cautiously avoids any contact with Connie from the moment he enters in. Reiner, still in the kitchen, finishes the prepare the food and I regularly bring new plates to the others in the living room.

"Hey guys, let's play something funny!" Ymir yells.

"What about T_ruth or Dare_?" Sasha automatically answers.

"Great idea!"

"Yeah!" Adds Connie, before turning his worried face to Sasha…

It's funny to see how he feels uncomfortable. He seems to not like the idea of him and Sasha having common tastes. The brown haired and freckled girl seeks for an empty plastic bottle, placing it the middle of the circle made by the guests and begins to eat all the food she can gather around her.

"Who begins?" Krista shyly puts a finger on her mouth. "I'm not sure how the game works."

"You never played Truth or Dear?" Ymir asks her, really surprised.

"No…" The blond girl sighs.

"Since Ymir is a pro at Truth or Dear, let's begin with you!" Sasha grins.

Ymir frowns at her and twists her mouth:

"Whatever…"

Sasha chuckles – while she is eating food – and then talks as all the other guys silently listen to her:

"Soooo… Ymir, Truth Or Dear?"

"Well, I'm not really into obeying you Sasha, so I'm going to choose truth." She says.

"Playing safe game…" Sasha sighs. "Anyway… Let's see…" And she pauses. "Now, I really want to know what kind of relationship you have with my little Eren…" She playfully asks.

Ymir sighs: "Ah… Please Sasha, I already told anyone there was nothing between us…"

"_Rrrreeeeaaaly_?" Sasha rolls the 'r'.

"Yes! Am I right Eren?" And she turns her face to me.

"Correct!" I add.

Sasha frowns, apparently disappointed, while Ymir spins the bottle at the center of the circle, until it stops and directs Sasha:

"Your turn now! Revenge!" And Ymir rubs her hand in glee.

"As you want…" Sasha hides her bad mood.

"So… Truth or dare?"

"For whom do you take me? I'm going to make things going interesting tonight! I choose Dare!"

"Alright…" Ymir thoughtfully gazes at all the group, with her little smile and stops when she gets to Connie. "I dare you to kiss Connie during five seconds!" She declares.

"What?" Sasha literally spits the rest of food she had in her mouth on the floor.

"Fair game Sasha… There's nothing difficult with this."

"You must be kidding?!" Sasha shouts.

"I'm not into this thing..." Connie rejects.

"Come on you two… this is just for fun!" A guy says.

I can't retain my laugh when I see Sasha begging to change:

"I would prefer to kiss a girl than him!"

"Why?" Ymir asks.

"Why would I kiss someone I don't like?" Sasha cries out.

"If you don't like him it shouldn't bother you that much…" I happily say.

She turns to me and it's like her eyes are casting some of the most dangerous spells against me.

"You are so dead Eren… Just wait for your turn…" She slyly whispers.

And then, reluctantly, she approaches him strangely and hesitates.

"I suppose we have no choice anymore…" She sighs.

"I'm not going to kiss you with your mouth full of crap!" Connie jolts.

"My mouth is perfect, son of a…!"

"Hey, calm down you two, just kiss…" Ymir laughs. "You'll have time for those kinds of violent things later."

"Grrr… Shut up Ymir…" And Sasha leans a little more towards Connie. "I'm waiting…"

"What…?" Connie mumbles, intimidated.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're supposed to kiss me dumbass!"

"Why would I begin? It's your turn after all!" He answers.

"Because men are supposed to kiss first!"

"What is that stupid rule?" I chuckle.

"Kiss me already!" Sasha finally shouts.

And there it happens. Their mouths make contact and Connie closes his eyes in a soft move, which apparently repulses Sasha.

"Five seconds…" Ymir playfully reminds them.

And Connie suddenly grabs her head.

Sasha seems to wrestle, to contract all her muscles in order to move back but he must be holding her tight.

Ymir bursts in laugh:

"They really are into it now…"

And Sasha suddenly cuts the kiss and cries:

"You fucker! What do you think you're doing?"

Connie, embarrassed, rubs the back of his head.

I'm also laughing at them, which makes everything even funnier because Sasha is really angry now. She stands up and go searching for more food in the kitchen.

* * *

While we still discuss about how their kiss was passionate – and that Connie stays strangely silent – Sasha comes back with Reiner and the circle of friends grows.

"So… Sasha, spin the bottle now!" Ymir proposes.

"Oh bitch, if it's your turn I'm going to make you kiss Reiner's ass…" She says and the bottle soon directs Krista.

"Truth!" She rapidly says.

"Ah…" Sasha sighs. "You're so predictable… Well, tell me if you have a crush on someone who is in our group."

"You mean, here, now?"

"Yes…"

Krista lowers her head and mumbles:

"Yes… maybe…"

I can see that Ymir is smiling at her, deeply. I think they are just fine together right now, and that Krista's hesitation is cute.

"Really? Tell me tell me who's the lucky guy?" Sasha asks, overexcited.

Krista suddenly becomes redder than Reiner's tomatoes and shakes her head in no.

"Hey, no more than one question!" Ymir says.

Sasha sighs, apparently determined to know the identity of Krista's crush.

"Now spin the bottle Krista."

And there it turns…

As I was mentally thinking about how I could avoid Annie but not Jean during the party, the bottle finally stops and points to… me.

I tense, even if I know that Krista won't ask me something too weird.

"Eren…" She smiles at me. "Truth or dear?"

Ok, so now here is the most important choice… I don't want to reveal I'm in love with Jean so… dare, that's way better. Plus the French dude is not here so everything should be fine…

"Dare!" I answer.

"That's a man!" Reiner chuckles.

"Well…" Krista pauses.

"Make him pay! I want him to suffer!" Sasha orders.

"Stop yelling Sasha…" Ymir playfully orders.

"I… I've got an idea!" The blues eyes of the little Krista suddenly shine. "Eren, I dare you to dance with the girl of your choice. And I'll choose the music!"

I sigh in relief. That shouldn't be difficult.

"That's a great idea!" Ymir and Reiner say in a mutual agreement.

"It would have been funnier with another guy…" Sasha frowns.

"Eh! I'm not dancing with any guy!" Connie warns us.

"Shut up." Sasha spits to him.

Connie answers her by throwing on her face a pillow.

And a fight just settles between the two of them. Soon, the game ends in a huge pillow fight.

* * *

At ten, Jean, Marco and Annie enter and the greatmood that everyone was sharing strangely vanished. Reiner greets them and grabs their coats, before they sit with us. The living-room is now in a complete mess and the strange paring Sasha-Connie still in a verbal fight.

"Hey everyone!" Marco says.

"Hi…"

Annie really does not have the face of someone enjoying her time. Jean, next to her, stays in the corner of the room, not wanting to join us.

The party goes on, people discuss and even dance a little, the lights slowly go weaker and the moon rises.

"Come on Eren, I know you would have chosen Ymir for the dance!" Sasha says to me.

"I would have chosen you… It doesn't matter." I answer, drinking my orange juice.

"You mean that there's no girl here that could interest you?"

"No… No no." I repeat, sure of me.

"Anyway… I tried to call Armin but he doesn't answer. His phone must be turned off."

"I'll try to come to his place tomorrow." I say. "What time is it?" I suddenly ask, quite lost.

"Like… two in the morning…" She casually replies.

"Ok…" I'm surprised how everything happened quickly. "I should really go home now…" I say, looking at my hand and noticing that the wound looks better.

"But things are just going interesting!" Sasha begs me to stay, but I finally get rid of her and grab my bag in the corridor.

A hand lies on my back as I direct myself to the front door.

"Hey… let me go with you."

Reiner is smiling to me; it's amusing how that guy can look like a teddy bear sometimes. He is large, tall, funny, and friendly. Still, I can't retain my eyes to look under his belt and search for a bump…

Eren, _calm yourself_! He's just… _nice_ with you. Nothing's gonna happen. Plus he not attractive… right?

"You're sure? I live far away from here…"

"I'll drive you!"

"Ok… Thanks Reiner." And I let him lead our walk.

Oh… look at that ass… yes, he could _definitively be attractive…_

As I close the door behind us, I wave at my friend and say bye to them.

* * *

Outside of the building, the air is cold and the night makes everything looking like a scene from a horror movie.

I'm impressed by his car and whistle from admiration:

"Wow. And you've passed your driving license already."

"It's been two mouths now." He proudly says, caressing his car, like if it was someone's leg or arm.

"Man… you know you're acting weird." I say to him, frowning.

"Aha, sorry bro."

And we settle in his car.

I wait, watching him, noticing how he still has sweat drops all over his neck and forehead.

"Damn, Reiner, you should use a tissue…" I mumble.

"Yeah I know… But..." he chuckles. "I sweat a lot when I'm horny…"

I turn my look to my side and frown deeply.

It is way too quiet here, not a man or even a cat walking in the street.

"What are you waiting for?" I blankly ask.

Reiner sighs:

"You don't think its way too hot in here?"

I shrug, before Reiner suddenly pulls off his shirt and that his bear muscled chest appears to me.

"What? What the fuck are you doing Reiner? Are you serious?"

Reiner turns to me, sighs in relief and grins:

"Totally serious man… And I know you want me to strip, am I right?"

I frown harder:

"Wait… I…"

"Come on dude, I saw you gazing at my dick all night." He playfully says.

"What?" I jolt. "You must be kidding, I…"

He places his right hand on my shoulder:

"You can't deny that you watched me…"

"… Just, drop me at my house or I leave the car right now…"

"Ohh come on." He begs. "I just ask you to take care of my hard-on, for free!" He says.

"You mean you could ask me money to make you jerk off?" I ask; eyes wide open.

"Why not? I must say I'm not a bad looking guy." He admits. "And I know you're not totally reticent…" He begins to rub my shoulder. "Come on… just do as you did with Jean."

"I…"

And he is already opening his jeans and makes it fall a little on his legs, unveiling a dark boxer. A huge bump slowly raises and I shiver.

"It would really be nice Eren… just do it!"

I approach my left hand from his crotch and hesitate a while.

After all…

But NO! What the hell is happening? I'm just about to… jerk off Reiner?

"I don't think that it's a good idea man…"

"Hey, I know you're not in love with me, and there's nothing more to come between us. I'm into girls. It's alright!"

"So why don't you find a fucking girl to do that crappy stuff?" I then exclaim.

"Because I know you want it… And that you could be good at it, my little fag." He chuckles, and unbuttons his boxer, bringing out his penis by the tight hole.

He is huge, I mean... really.

"Hey… Just stop looking at my dick, work on it, Eren…"

"It's…"

"Big?" And a great smile appears on his face.

"Yeah…"

"Bigger than Jean's ?"

The name of the French dude makes me lose my mind. Suddenly I grab the shaft and begin to pump on it slowly. Reiner finally sighs and settles comfortably on his seat.

"Ah… man, you just can't imagine how I retain myself with all those people around. I've saved my cum for so many weeks…" He moans.

I swallow hard.

Oh my…

So Reiner is definitively the pervy guy of the class.

"Shush… Why don't you get a girlfriend?" I ask.

"Because it takes time… I won't get one until a month at least so… I need someone like you…" He happily says, closing his eyes.

I sigh. "At least your honest."

"Yes, to be honest is the key."

* * *

_Listen to : Jozef Van Wissem - The Taste Of blood_

After two minutes of me stroking his cock through the opening of his boxer, I feel that the shaft is slowly growing and tensing under my fingers. He is really getting bigger than Jean…

"You're not really good at jerking off like this… Do it gentler!" He says.

"It's because it's too dry…" I simply reply.

After a moment, Reiner cunningly answers:

"So why don't you make it wet with your saliva?" And he grabs my head and shoves his cock in my face.

His member lies on my nose and I finally have the real size of the thing in front of me.

"You did it with Jean right? Why not with me? I dare you to suck on it."

"I'm not playing your stupid game!" I claim.

"Stop thinking. Act, man! I know you like blowing off guys. I've guessed it today; you were clearly horny while telling me your story with Jean…"

I swallow hard, before slightly opening my mouth.

Reiner takes the opportunity to slip his cock in my mouth and push on my head with his hands violently.

"Ah… That's the way it works…" He moans.

Fuck, why all those guys have to be so pushy?

I gag, feeling that my mouth is going to explode.

"You're mouth is awesome Eren!" He says, really enthusiastic.

I try to articulate a "Thanks" while his member is still on my palate.

"I'm serious… It's like it was made for it! You're mouth is perfectly shaped for my dick!"

Even if that sentence just makes me really horny, I can't avoid the gag reflex.

"Hey… If you want to be comfortable with blowjobs, just close your left thumb in your hand and make a fist. Squeeze tight. It really works…"

I want to ask him how the hell he learned that, but I obey.

"Right… Now try to go further." He says, pushing my head on his member.

It's strange how his trick works. Maybe that me making a fist transfers my body's attention on my arm… Anyway, it's really efficient!

And soon, I can feel the top of his shaft hitting the entrance of my throat.

"Ahh… Eren you're fucking awesome at this." He groans. "Use your tongue more."

_Want a Dr Pepper too?_

Damn, Reiner is really into it.

He begins to moves his hips too, and the shaft slides up in my throat easily. His moans become louder, more powerful, his battering less controlled, more violent.

"Hey do you spit or swallow?" He suddenly asks me.

I raise my head, with a large part of his member in my mouth and shake my head in a no.

He sighs:

"Too bad…"

And then he shoves back his wet and warm pole into me.

Soon, his moves go quicker and he grabs my head with both his hands, pushing me even deeper. I'm really afraid of what could happen now, and try to free myself but his strong hands make me go all the way down his cock.

"Ah... It's too fucking good in here... I'm sorry bro, but you're gonna have to swallow this one." He happily says while he literally fucks my mouth.

No way! Just…!

"Oh man… I'm fucking coming in your throat!" He groans and makes my nose hit against the white lining of his boxer.

And he keeps my head like this, deeply moaning as he shoots several loads. Each trail violently bursts and fills my pharynx. I can feel the hot semen sink into my stomach.

As he realizes my head a little, I suddenly straighten and pant, asking for air. My head is on fire, sweat sliding all the way my back and even on my torso. I try to swallow everything but there's way too much and I let some white trails drips fall on my hand.

I gasp.

"Wow… you really are a great sucker Eren…" Reiner proudly says.

"**You fucking dumb**!" I shout. "**I thought I was about to die**!"

"Come on… you can breathe with your nose…" He answers. "Still… thanks for that man… I was really not able to hold that any longer."

"Fuck…" I still pant, realizing what we just have done.

"I'm sorry if I just… forced you or anything…" He then says calmly.

I chuckle. "Too late now… Just... forget about it."

A soft grin appears on his face:

"I know you enjoyed yourself…"

"The problem is more like why did you enjoyed so much that? I mean I'm a guy… You shouldn't be… enjoying this…" I blankly say.

"Because you're fucking good at it… Like… better than every girl I met."

Suddenly, it's like if a door was opening in me, as something was revealed.

"I'm serious…" He insists, before the car finally starts moving.

"Well… I don't know how to take that..." I turn myself to the window.

Reiner laughs:

"Man, as long as we don't have any mates, let's do this again…"

"I'm not a whore you know…"

"Haha… you could be my cumwhore."

"That's not funny…"

"Come on…" He chuckles. "I won't ask more than once per week…"

"What is that proposition? And… I don't have anything in return! Why should I continue?"

"Because I'm going to make you a pro in blowjobs… And Jean will come to you, begging for it."

I raise an eyebrow, surprised:

"All this… gay stuff doesn't disturb you?"

"Not at all… You do whatever you want… As long you don't bite."

We eventually arrive in my district, and I rapidly take my bag and go out the car.

"Well… thanks for inviting me… and… for the ice." I say.

"That's cool man… Thanks for your little service!" He replies, before his car sinks in the dark.

I stay a while, under the light of a standard lamp... not knowing what to do in front of my house...

It's strange.

I don't even feel the taste of his cum...

* * *

_END OF THE __TWELFTH DAY_


	17. Fall

_Hi everyone, sorry for the late ;) The story here turns to another direction, hope you'll like how it gows. _

_Have a good day and see you ;)_

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

Day 13: Fall

* * *

It's about three in the morning when I come back at home.

"Eren… is that you?"

My father is in the kitchen, obviously waiting for me.

"Oh… Dad I…"

"Could you please explain to me the reason of your… late?"

"I… I never settled my hour of return with mom and…"

"NO Eren! Don' talk about your mother! She's really sad of what you've done. Really sad, and disappointed. I must say I never seen her so much troubled.

"I'm… sorry." I mumble, trying to understand why my father is suddenly talking to me, and even more, why is he shouting on me.

"You said you would be back in the evening, late, maybe… yes! But not at three o'clock in the morning!"

He stands up and walks towards me. I flinch a little.

"And you of course smell alcohol…" He whispers. "What did you do…? With all your stupid friends?"

"I... drank nothing dad… The others were… a little, that's normal."

"What is wrong with you Eren?" He cuts me. "What is wrong with you, for god sake? Did we suddenly allowed you to do whatever you want? Being 18 my dear Eren doesn't permits you to ruin your life!"

"Yeah…" I turn my face down.

"Eren! I'm talking to you! Me and your mother were deeply worried and you don't seem to even care!"

"Of course I care!" I rise my head and try to look him in the eye.

"I don't think so!" He shouts. "Why would you let your phone off, Uh? Why?"

I'm fed up with al this, I step back and sigh.

"Alright…" He says. "It's late and we work tomorrow… But that is not the end of our conversation. I just want to settle one clear rule now: if I see you, with any group of students, drinking, having some good time out of the school, or even shopping, I will definitively lock you in your room and you'll be forced to work! We have received your first marks in math, French and even Biology! Your results are catastrophic Eren! And all the teachers say you don't pay attention in class!"

He takes a minute to breath normal again before saying:

"What the hell is happening to you?" He repeats. "I thought you wanted this school!"

"But I want it! "

"I thought I didn't pay a huge amount of money for nothing!"

"You didn't…"

"Well I guess you're not paying attention to money… Maybe that your friends are more important." He lordly says. "But your studies are the first thing you should care about Eren… **So don't mess up everything!"**

Next morning, my clock didn't ring and I woke up twenty minutes late. I ran to the school and made my way to the white door – that bloody door which leaded to the math session.

* * *

_Listen to Only god forgives - Cliff Martinez - Sister_

I entered in the classroom while everybody was already settled – you can imagine the awkward moment that followed.

"So… What's your name?" The math teacher asked, with her despicable smile.

" Eren… Eren Jaeger" I mumbled.

Jean was oddly playing with his ruler, not wanting to look at me. I searched for Armin's blond hair and finally found him at the very last place of the central row.

He was alone, and obviously, he needed me.

"You know I don't appreciate slugs… my dear Eren?" The teacher began her speech.

"Yes…"

"And you are, this morning, my first slug. So I'm going to do something really special that we, in this school, set up in order to prevent people from making the same mistakes… And you, have done a mistake…" She then sighed.

She stood up and took in her thin witch hands a small list where I could see the names of several persons of the class.

"Eren… Jaeger… Well, not one of the best students… Why are you late though? Have you got… any good excuse for being late?"

"I... Overslept…" I mumble.

She slowly nodded:

"At least you don't try to lie to me… That's already something."

Sasha waves at me from her seat, and makes me understand that I'm soon going to be dead:

"Oh yeas, Eren Jaeger… On the first math test, you answered to the first question! And I'm going to write down what YOU, wrote on your sheet…"

I closed my eyes, in a deep sadness and discomfort, as the other students were focused on the teacher, writing on the blackboard what I had written.

And suddenly, whispers birth all around me, even laughs, and chuckles. Even Jean turned his look to the blackboard and now open wide his eyes.

"Yes… That's what he wrote…" The teacher was tallking to the facinated crowd. "And I suppose you could explain to us the reason of that answer… Since the question was : "_What theorem permits you to compare two limits of adjacent sequences_?"

_Stay still Eren… Still like a pole and try to make this short._

I take a second to look again the blackboard and see what's written, as the math bitch tells with her horrible voice my answer:

"_I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him_

_I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him_

_I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him_

_I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him_

_I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him_

_I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him!"_

"Around thirty six times _I love him_… Well Eren we are glad to learn that… Thanks a lot. But maybe that you could have… tried not to let out your emotions.

I don't think I could handle more of this…

"I… I just wrote what I had in my mind at that moment…" I answer.

"Yes, that indeed what I thought. But maybe that you could have controlled yourself and stop writing down this sentence, right? Because it only made me laugh… not more. And it's not the best way to… begin a year." she then says. "Am I right?

"Yes… Could I…?"

"And I suppose you've got an explication for the 'him' in the sentence?" She cuts. "I think, we here, would _All_ be glad to know… who is that person? And since you use "him"… who is that male student?"

All the class in now nestling in a deep silent.

Ready to hear me.

And I can't talk… I can't pronounce his name. That's impossible to me…

I look at Jean, staring at me with a worried face.

_Yes Jean… It's you. It was you since the beginning… And all my dreams were made of you._

But my lips stay closed, I make my head fall and tears slowly emerge from my eyes.

"Professor! I think you should…" Sasha begins.

"Yes?" Our teacher turns to her.

"Just… let him go…" She says.

"Are you trying to interrupt my class, Miss…?"

"Blouse… Sasha Blouse."

"Well I think you're not in the right to make any comment now. So please shut up and let me finish. Is that understood?"

Sasha silently nod, as everybody now looks at me and my crying face.

"I don't like crybabies. And I don't like people when they hide something they initially wanted to show. That's kind of stupid, don't you think Eren…?"

"Yes…"

"Right… I now give you your test back… You'll see a beautiful F on the bottom of the sheet."

She gives me the piece of paper, and before I can take it, she suddenly rips it off and shows it to all the class:

"See… He has got a nice F… He is by the way the last from all of you on the ranking. Too bad."

"**Stop all this shit now!**"

Armin was now standing up, and all the class had turned to him.

"Eren doesn't deserve this! So please stop this crap and be a good teacher! Teach us things! Stop hurting people ! Because it won't help! It won't help Eren, it won't help us, it won't help anyone… Nobody wants to live or even see this!

Miss Math slightly turned her head on the left, before sighing deeply.

* * *

"I suppose you two know the procedure, right?" A man in dark shirt asks us.

"Not really." Armin mumbles beside me.

"Well, you wait here, and the headmaster will receive you soon. You'll have to make it short and strictly stay on the matter of your presence here, alright?"

"Ok." I answer.

After the long and painful discussion with the headmaster of Titan, me and Armin went out the school and sighed again.

"That was not awful as I expected." The blond guy whispers.

"I've never felt so bad in my life… Fuck…" I mumble, before sitting down on the asphalt.

"Eh… Eren!"

My tears can't stop to flow. I try to control my hands, but they shake, like if I was ill and my head is literary burning from the inside.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Come on… It's normal, I would have cried too, and maybe way sooner than you did." He chuckles.

"NO… I'm sorry for yesterday." I mumble.

"Oh…"

"I mean… I haven't told you for the party and…"

"That's alright, I had to work anyway."

I rise my head and try to dry my face:

"Why were you absent yesterday morning?"

"I…" And Armin avoids my look. "I was kind of… sick."

I smile a little:

"I don't know why, but I think it's bullshit. Are you sure ?"

"Of course I'm sure, what is that question?"

"I don't know…"

"Eren, you really are in a bad shape, let's go to my place." He proposes. "After all we are now excluded from the school for the day!" He happily says.

"I would like to be you, Armin… It would be simpler" I whisper.

He slowly sits with me:

"Don't say that… We all have our… problems."

"I fucking don't know what to do Armin… I'm lost! Since the day I entered in here, I this school. I'm… Obsessed and… Acting like a fool to make things look better. But there are not... I'm the worst of our class."

"Eh… Don't say stupid things. You're great! Just… your mind is somewhere else, maybe; but you have your own forces and your own failures. Like everyone."

"Yesterday evening, when I came back from the party my dad spoke to me… He had never talked to me for more than three years and suddenly, he shouts on me! And my mom, and him, and the teachers, all worried about me… That's not normal… Something really bad is going with me…" I say, the tears still running on my cheeks.

"Calm down Eren." And Armin embraces me.

"Look at me Amrin… Just look at me… I'm a mess… I'm a fucking whore."

"Stop with that…"

"Yes I am…" I cry. "I'm a fucking whore now. Everything is so wrong now. It's like all my life was meaningless."

Armin lies his hand on my neck, before slowly grabbing my face and…

"What are you…?"

* * *

His lips gently lie on mine and his breath caresses my cheeks for a moment.

I close my eyes, tired, lost, not even feeling that Armin has stopped the kiss:

"Sorry…"

"No…" I slightly open my eyes. "Thanks…"

"You can count on me Eren… whatever choice you make I'm with you…"

I smile to him:

"You love me…"

He withdraws a little:

"Yes… sort of." And sigh. "I know it's not shared but I don't care. I want you to feel better. So tomorrow I'll send you talk with… Jean and you will clear the situation."

I can't hold myself and hug tightly the blond guy, wanting to feel his heart bouncing against my chest. And it was indeed bouncing like crazy.

I laugh. "Hey, calm yourself Armin… I'm just hugging you…" I whisper.

"Shut up…"

"You know… If you had told me your feelings… maybe that things would be different."

He nods and we break the hug.

"I… felt you had a crush on someone else… Or at least that it was not me, so I kept silent… Anyway, it's too late now…"

"Who said it was too late?" I answer, smiling.

He suddenly raises his head to me, curious:

"You mean…"

"I just mean that I could be… ok to go out with you."

Armin bites his upper lip with anxiety. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah…"

"But…"

"And I don't do that because I feel like shit… I just realized that… You've always been really close to me and that… I was enjoying my time with you."

"But you love Jean… right?"

I chuckle. "Maybe yes… He's really attractive, but you know that this won't be possible. He's not into guys – even if I had him kissing me… - he won't love me back. And I don't even mention Annie…"

As the name of that terrifying girl comes back to my mind, I grab my wrist and rub it slowly, as if the pain was still there.

"But I need time to fix all those recent things…" I mumble.

"Then don't forget that if you have any questions… you can ask me."

"Thanks…"

"I mean, even in math or in physics… I will help you to improve yourself in any school matter…"

"I suppose it will be better than Jean's French lessons…"

And I accept to pass the rest of the afternoon with him, not wanting to go back to my home sooner. After all I've just been expulsed from school so that would be another bad news to my parents. And I definitely don't want an argument with them.

As we silently walk to his house, Armin often stares at me, with his soft and shiny face. His hair reflects the decreasing sun with all the possible colors.

_Yes… Armin, you can be beautiful._

* * *

_END OF THE THIRTEENTH DAY_


	18. I'm all yours

_**Next and last chapter of the story ! Sorry for the late but I wanted to conclude without rushing, enjoy !**_

* * *

**[BACK HIM/FUCK HIM]**

Day 14: I'm all yours

* * *

_You deserve more than what people did to you Eren…. You really deserve more. _

_And I will take care of you…_

As I walk to the school this morning, the things Armin told me yesterday were leading me to through the streets. He had been so nice with me all this time; he even found a way to make me smile again, after all the horrible events of yesterday. I could not say I was perfectly ok now, but I had the will to struggle my bad mood and to speak with Jean.

That was essential.

I arrive first in front of the college – don't want to be late again, shush – and start waiting for my comrade when I see, at the other side of the street, Annie and Jean, apparently arguing violently. The blond girl is pushing him and crying, making him back off several times.

I wonder if Annie is upset with what I wrote on my interrogation of math… She would have all the reasons for after all.

Jean seems to be upset with the situation and tries to calm her down.

* * *

"Hey Eren, how was your holyday with Armin?" Sasha asks as she comes to me.

"Fine…" I answer, turning myself towards her. "Just a bit tired."

"You're always tired my poor Eren…" She places her hand on my forehead. "You got temperature!"

"It's your hand, you're a fucking radiator!"

At the same moment, I see Ymir and Krista stopping near the entrance and have a chaste kiss in front of us. Sasha immediately shivers:

"What are you too doing?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Asked Ymir, proud to hold the hand of the blond.

"I…" Sasha opens her mouth wide, as if it was the most chocking news of the year. "Are you two serious?"

"Yes…" Ymir let a soft smile growing on her face.

Krista didn't seem to be bothered with the situation, but as usual, she was way too shy to say anything. Yet she was not red as a tomato, which impressed me.

" So you two are officially dating" I murmur.

"Indeed, and that girl makes me crazy…" The brown-haired answers.

"That's weird, I never imagines you two…" Sasha frowns.

"Who would you imagine in couple? Don't you think Jean and Anna is also weird?"

"Whatever…"

"Hey everyone!"

Armin joins us with a clearly happy face.

"Yo… What's happening to all of you today?" Sasha asks. "Seems everyone had a wonderful night!"

"Maybe not everyone…" I answer softly. "But things are going for the better…" I look at Armin for a few seconds. "I hope so…"

* * *

During the first period – dedicated to physics – Armin decided to sit with Sasha, in order to… comfort her (she seemed quite upset) and finally, as I was expecting for no one, enters Reiner Braun and his warm smile:

"Hey dude!"

"Hello there…" I lazily answer, as the big guy takes his place next to me.

" You know… I'm still sorry for this..."

"Yeah, that's forgotten! I'm fine."

He turns his head towards me:

"Sure?"

"Absolutely. Fine."

"I was too excited maybe." He whispers to me.

"Yeah, possible." And I start writing the exercise on my sheet, before laughing hard. "Yes, you were REALLY excited. Horny as rabbit or what...so ever."

He laughed too:

"But you helped me. I mean you were nice and I treated you like my…"

"Yes, you're not obliged to say the word…"

But Reiner gives me a little punch on the shoulder:

"But I think you liked it…"

I gazed him with attention, not knowing myself if it true or false:

"Maybe… Yet it was still too rough for a first time."

"So you mean a second could be possible?"

I swallowed hard, before thinking about what could happen next… After what we did, the only next step would be… him putting his dick in me and that was not possible.. Absolutely not!

"I don't know." I calmly answer. "I still have some things to clear before I blow off anyone…"

"Haha, so you mean I'm not the only one that you're actually servicing?" He seemed really interested.

"Shut up Reiner! I'm not that kind of guy!"

"Well who knows…" He answers, before scratching his neck."You could become the cumhole of the class and making guys paying for it."

"Shush, you're disgusting Reiner…" I answer.

"That's what men like…" He smiles to me.

"That's what YOU like Reiner, that's all the difference."

"Some like it hot, and some like it…" Reiner pauses, trying to find the end of his awkward sentence. "Some like it Eren…"

"You fool." I add. "Now shut your fat mouth, I need to success with those exams now… Don't distract me."

"Ok boss! Hope you'll remember my dick will be happy to see you again!"

I face palm.

* * *

I then remark that Jean is looking at me, from the first row of tables. I stare at him back and try to understand what he is apparently saying to me.

I cannot listen to him, I'm too far, but his mouth is moving slowly, with distinct moves.

After a moment of decoding, I finally understand the word "Self."

Of course, he will wait for me in the self and we will have the time to talk. I'm happy he actually took the initiative. That avoids me trying to approach the French dude while he has Annie as a personal bodyguard.

The next two hours pass rather fast and soon, we all gather in the self to have our meal. I say to my friends that I need to go to the toilets and leave them. Since I don't know where exactly Jean will meet me in the huge self, I wait near the entrance door, hiding me from Armin, Sasha and the rest of our group behind the students.

And after five minutes of hide-and-seek playing, Jean finally comes towards me alone – THANKS – and immediately says:

"Follow me." He whispers, and we leave the room.

I try to control myself. Even if I know that any relationship with thus guy will be impossible, I still have pain to stay focus. I can't avoid a shy look on his body, his firmed chest and his jeans, tightening his butt… that's… quite impossible.

We arrive in a little room I didn't even know and he closes the door behind us. And after a minute of pure awkward silence:

"I'm sorry…" We suddenly say in unison.

I raise my head towards him, smiling:

"No… You don't have to apologie. I'm just stupid…"

Jean frowns deeply:

"I… I'm sorry but I can't… be with you."

"I understood that. And I knew it, since the beginning I knew you were with Annie anyway." I answer. "That's why it was so stupid. And the most stupid was to think you could… be attracted by me." I pause. "I should never have tried to seduce you and..."

"No…" He cuts me.

He had a serious expression, his soft eyes are shining in the room:

"You can't say that…" He seems shy suddenly. "Now I know there could be something… between you and me…"

I open my eyes wide, not believing what he is saying.

"But I know I will never be able to love you back… as you do" He finally says, rather sad. "When the math teacher told us what you had written on your control sheet, I… I felt bad. Like never before."

I smile to him:

"I'm sorry for that odd moment…"

"_Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé_.*" He answers. "I tempted you. I didn't know why I was precisely doing those things but… Maybe I wanted to know… If I had any… gay side…" He frowns again.

"I understand."

"But you suffered with all those things…"

I sigh in relief:

"Yes, but I'm sad especially because of that Math teacher…"

"I suppose so…"

We pause. I can hear his belly calling for the food.

"I wonder now… Are you... still with Annie? I saw you this morning..."

"No we are not. I broke up with her this morning."

"That's what I thought."

"That situation… was not anymore possible. She is way too jealous."

"And jealous of me, what a idiot…" I add.

"Yeah… But I indeed cheated on her with you. That's something."

"She was controlling you're life, THAT was something!"

Jean calmly nods and takes the time to look at me:

"Yet… Even if I really can't be with you… Maybe that…"

"No Jean." I cut him. "That won't be possible now. I've got someone that really loves me and I need to make things clear. Now that I know you can't offer me any better situation than a sexfriend… I stop with all the crap."

Jean clenched:

"Who is that person?"

"Armin…"

"Ah… Yeah." He answers, still sad. "That doesn't surprise me."

"He is really nice…" I whisper.

"You do what you want… You're probably right after all: we should stop everything and... acting weird."

"Yeah…" I answer with a sincere smile. "It was great but… not sufficient in all the cases."

"Mais…"

He oddly runs his hand in his hair.

"What?"

"But, if you want any… French lesson, even the weekend… I'll be there."

I sigh in strain:

"Jean…"

"I mean… A **_real_ **French lesson!"

I laugh:

"Alright… Thanks. That should indeed help me a lot."

I smile to him and we stay silent for a moment, until he smiles back:

"I liked what we did though…"

"… Me too." I have to admit.

"Of course you liked it! You had some epic faces when I undressed" He laughed."

"Shut up you bloody French !"

And we leave the little room in order to join the self.

* * *

Note : * : Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé : No, I'm the one who apologize.

* * *

And all of the sudden, Annie runs to us, with her dark eyes on us :

"Great! You guys do all what you want! Screw in the bathrooms if you want too! Great! You fucking fags, but I won't let those things happen in front of me without doing anything! I will tell to ALL THA FUCKING SCHOOL how you two enjoy your time!" She spits, threatening me with her fists.

Jean steps towards her and protects me:

"Calm down ! Back off, Annie! If you hit him, YOU'll have problems. We did nothing wrong."

"Oh Jean… you prick… you ass-kisser, you little shit! You leave me for a fucking guy? And you tell me to calm myself? Great! The world is perfect I guess! Fine! Let everyone join you in your faggot orgy and stop fucking mesing ar…" And then she bursts in tears, before running away, more upset than sad.

I raise my eyebrows, impressed:

"Wow... That's a lady. You lucky bastard…" I whisper.

"Be careful Eren, she might tell everyone we… did things."

"I don't give a damn… Plus she would tell lies since no one saw us."

"True… But our reputation will be…"

"I don't give a damn too… Now let's go eating, I'm starving." I say, leading him to the self.

* * *

Fish ad ships today and everybody seems to enjoy the meal - even Sasha is smiling now, and it's not only thanks to the food! She smiles deeply and I know that Armin is involved in this.

"_Bon appétit_." Jean tells me, before we separate.

"_Bon app'_" I answer.

Sasha, Reiner, Armin, Ymir, Krista and even Reiner were at the same table, looking at me:

"Hey, what were you doing with that frog-eater?" Miss Potato asks me.

"Talking… what else?"

I take my seat and smile to Armin. I know he knows.

"Is everything alright?" He asks.

"Yes… great now. I wanted to make things clear as crystal."

"I'm happy for you!" Krista finally says.

"Come on, let's eat! I was waiting this moment for too long…"

"Eren…"

"Yeah?"

Armin was looking at me with his shy and adorable eyes:

"You know that yesterday, the French teacher… Lévi…"

"Yes?"

"He seemed quite sad not to see you."

"Really?" I ask, smiling.

"Yes, and he also told that you had done a excellent job during the last week."

My joy is hard to control:

"I love this teacher! Thanks for telling me Armin."

"You're welcome."

"After all, you deserve that Eren… When I think about what the Math bitch did to you… I'm still really upset." Says Sasha.

"You're damn right." Reiner and Ymir add.

"But be careful! Mr. Levy is known to have no fiancée!"Sasha warns.

"And…?"

"And he might fall in love with you Eren." She bursts in laugh.

"You idiot…" I laugh too.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being gay…" Ymir argues, calming Sasha's laugh.

Reiner nods, with a strange smile, Sasha can't retain herself:

"But we're talking about one of our teacher, and Eren! That's gross!" She claims.

I calm everybody:

"It's alright… It's alright. I know you're not serious…" I pause, now looking Armin straight in the eyes. "Anyway I've got something to tell you…"

"What is that?" Krista asks, suddenly interested.

I slosly begin to rub my foot on Armin's under the table. He shivers, deeply troubled.

Ymir was apparently aware of what I was about to say, she encourages me:

"Come one Eren, I think everyone will be happy to hear that…"

"To hear what?" Sasha asks, upset.

Armin, just in front of me, suddenly understands what I'm going to say and tense.

_I know that you want it Armin_

_I can feel it._

"I wanted to say that… Me and Armin are now in couple."

* * *

Reiner stops eating and watches us with a suspicious look:

"I knew it…"

"Congratulations!" Say Ymir, happily.

On her side, Sasha literally bursts in laugh and stands up, shouting:

**_"I knew it! I knew it! I Knew It!"_**

She then dances like crazy; doesn't giving a shit about all the people that actually watch her and finally sit down, exhausted:

"I knew you were a fucking gay!" She claims.

"Calm down please..." I beg.

Armin, still silent, eyes wide open, swallow hard and finally smile a little:

"Thanks Eren…"

"Thanks to you." I reply.

"But are you two really in love?" Ymir asks.

"Tutut! That's private! No more of those questions!" I say

"I want to know who is bottom and who is top!" Sasha exclaims, before receiving a punch from both me and Armin in her stomach.

"Alright… alright! That's enough !" She begs.

"Ah… those Yaoi fans…" I sigh.

I then smile to my new lover and we silently leave the self. As we go out, I can see Connie shyly joining the group, taking his seat next to Sasha.

_Haha... so many things happen in that place..._

* * *

_Listen to : Tindersticks - Low Life _

The dark clouds are above us, yes, it is raining like crazy, but somehow, an incredible feeling of joy that fills me. Armin is walking next to me and we are all wet from the rain. We don't care. We simply walk with a shared smile:

"Hey… Let's go to my house…" I propose.

"I thought you said that your parents were rather angry..."

"Yes, there are still mad about me… My dad in fact. But If I tell them that we are going to work together… and that you're a genius.. They will certainly accept you!"

Armin narrowed his eyes:

"But you won't tell them…"

"What?"

"About us?"

"No… Not yet…" I answer seriously. "I don't want to make things going too fast."

"I understand…" He says. "You're maybe not sure of your feelings so…"

"Armin!" I stop him in the middle of the street:

"I'm perfectly sure of my feelings...Of course I was too obsessed by Jean; I could not see you well, I was like.. blind!… Jean was more mysterious… Disrupting in a way... But in the same time I slowly realized how nice you were and… how beautiful your could be. Now that I know your feelings, I can't retain myself…"

And I step forward, softly putting my hands over his wet face and kiss him gently.

He suddenly becomes excited. He opens his mouth and let my tongue meet his own. Our first kiss lasts, lasts, I try to hold my breath, to inspire with my nose but air is lacking and I finally break the kiss:

"Wow…"

Armin is deeply perturbed, blushing like crazy and avoiding my look:

"Sorry…"

"Armin! It was great. Don't be shy like this! I know you can be a savage guy with the proper treatment…" I say with my most excited gaze.

He chuckles and we start walking again. Soon, I grab his hand and things go to the next level.

* * *

"Am I dreaming, Eren?" Armin asks, happy like never before.

"I've still some problems to admit it's reality myself." I answer. "But soon, it will be the evidence…"

"So… what do you plan tonight?"

"I… I want you to help me in math… And…" I smile to him. "Maybe some things couples do… you know…"

"I understand perfectly." His grip tightens.

"And you'll meet my sister; she is really nice, maybe a bit too intrusive sometimes but… She is open."

"Great…"

We kiss again. This time; Armin places his hand in my back and lies on my chest. I can hear the beats of his heart against me.

"Well, you don't lose your time Eren!"

_Damn!_

I recognize the voice of my sister. Mikasa was certainly going back from college and saw us… kissing.

Armin seems really embarrassed. I'm angry, but at least it's only my sister…

"Ah… Fuck. You scared me Mikasa." I jolt.

"So who is that charming guy?" She asks, joining us as if it was completely natural.

"Armin…" My lover calmly answers. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Armin!" She sincerely smiles at him. "So what are you two doing…?"

"He's going to help me in math…" I explain.

She nods, amused:

"And did you also bring your personal French teacher?"

I tense myself:

"Come on Mikasa, that was nothing…" I pause. "Armin is the one…"

The blond guy suddenly gazes at me and sigh in relief:

"I don't care about what he did… Now we are together…" He says.

Mikasa opens the door of our flat:

"Great for you two… I won't tell the parents about your boyfriend Eren… but you should be more discreet…That's my adivce... Anyway, I'm happy to see my brother with someone nice as you, Armin." She then whispers to him. "Take care of my Eren… He can be stupid sometimes!"

Armin laughs a little and we follow my sister in the stairs.

_Yes… I can be stupid Mikasa._

_In fact she was right since the beginning: I was attracted to men… Or in fact, I could be attracted if the conditions were favorable … And she understood that before me._

_And, yes... I can be stupid Armin…_

_I didn't remarked you in the first place._

_Ymir was right too... People judge the others on apparences. I did it too, without even realize it. And Jean had blinded me._

_But nothing is going to change my feelings now._

_Armin._

_I'm all yours._

* * *

**_THE END_**

**_Shush, that was my second fanfic in English, and I apologize for the mistakes or the weird things you found while reading. I still have some problems with writting and will accept any help or suggestion ;)_**

**_I'll thank all the readers and particulary :_**

**_- HLEI_**

**_- Ofzombiesandmonsters_**

**_- Darkling'sDaughter_**

**_- LordSakura_**

**_- Kimikooo  
_**

**_- Kururo Sakuro_**

**_- MonkeyDL_**

**_- Love-always-has-a-price_**

**- Somewhere-here-and-there**

**You helped me finishing the story so thanks a lot ! And see you all ! ;)**

**Etienne**


End file.
